Punishment
by BlueBloodDragon
Summary: Harry and Luna finally have the way to go back and fix everthing, but things are always different the second time around! ( this will contain slash)
1. Almost there

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this story.

Not for the first time, he heard the light patter of feet against the concrete floor leading to his study. He'd been waiting for it, hoping tonight would be the night it would stop. They always meet like this and never made any progress and it was getting old.

Harry Potter sighed leaning his swivel chair back hard, causing an eerie keening noise. He Glanced desperately at the ceiling as he resigned himself to what he had to do and sat waiting for the knock. He fingered the rough hair on his chin and poked at his face like he had often come to doing, thinking he'd never get used to the scar going from over his left eye down to the left corner of his mouth. He sighed again as he closed his eyes as he flopped back on his chair causing it to keen once more when he finally heard the knock.

"Come in Luna," he said quietly while he opened and his eyes and squinted at the door. "You don't need to knock, I mean you should have to knock considering how many charms I have on the door but you seem to be able to get by them no matter what I do!" he finished huffily.

It took several minutes of impatient waiting and silence but the door handle rattled slowly and the door creaked open to reveal his demon of a best friend, otherwise known as Luna Lovegood.

There she stood far to a wake and happy at this hour just smiling at him covered in dark purple footed pajamas with moving blue bunnies all over the place. Just wagging their tails and hopping around with out a care in the world.

Harry would just like to wring their little furry necks and-

"Harry stop starring or I might take it as an invitation." Luna's voice broke through the furry white haze that had encased his mind and he peeked at her face though his fringe.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He inquired and choose to ignore what she had insinuated.

Harry threw his feet up on the desk next to him, folded his hands in his lap and basked in the last few moments of assured silence in the room.

Luna huffed and looked around her, she had always thought it was so calming and peaceful which was the complete opposite of Harry. It had a great big window opposite the door with a mahogany desk sitting in front of it overlooking the once forest filled rolling hills outside where Harry spent his days working. She Looked to her side and she passed her eyes over the massive dark brown bookcases up against the green grass walls and took in all the books and knick knacks she thought were really pretty. She pulled her thoughts back to Harry though, she had finally found a solution to their problem.

"Harry, I have finally found the answer to how to fix everything," and this got his attention immediately, but she was quick to jump in before he got to excited, "there is however a huge percent chance of this all failing and destroying the entire universe."

He stared contemplating at her trying to sense out her feelings on such a big risk and when he saw the smile she couldn't seem to contain he jumped up, his chair sliding back by the sudden movement and it hit a book shelf and knocked things everywhere.

"Any other downsides?" Harry crowed excitedly and Luna shook her head negatively, "Yes!" he yelled, "We can go back!" and seeing him so happy Luna couldn't help but laugh and join in with his excited screams because the situation is just that great.

Their excited screams echoed out the door through empty halls, past abandoned classrooms and dorms. Bringing Hogwarts the now empty and dead building that once housed throngs of happy leaning children alive once more, at least for the moment.


	2. It's All Coming Together

Luna giggled she just couldn't help it, here she was trying to have a serious discussion and Harry was shoving the neck of a fire whiskey bottle down his throat with a mountain of bubbles topping his head. She groaned knowing it had been a bad idea to suggest they take a bath while talking over how she figured out to get them back, but they had all the time in the world, so she didn't regret it.

She covertly stared over at Harry, and she wished that Harry was into her, but he wasn't and she had to say even though he doesn't find her romantically pleasing, but their odd friendship is perfect just the way it is. She'll find the perfect person for her, she's sure of it especially since they were going back.

"Merlin you're such a child for someone in their forties I'm trying to be serious about this why can't you?" She asked him not really expecting an answer as she reached behind her feeling around for her own bottle.

Upon finding nothing but empty bottles she flopped back a bit causing water to splash over the edge of the cauldron they had made bigger in the middle of Snape's old classroom to act as a giant tub.

As if just realizing she was there Harry coughed around the bottle before he pulled it from his mouth and looked at her as if she had just turned into Mrs. Weasley or something.

"I'm the one acting like a child?" he exclaimed confused, "Look at me the great Harry Potter getting called a child by Loony!"

Luna just looked at him kept her face blank, "You know I only acted like that because I'm able to see magic and with it all just floating around I couldn't always think straight or mentally develop correctly." she huffed at him before she waded over to him and took the bottle from out of his lose grip, downing the rest of it in one go.

He glanced at her somberly in contemplation,"Yeah, and now that its all virtually gone you can be normal now," Harry paused and just stared at Luna for a minute, "Are you sure you want to go back it would mean seeing all that magic again and I don't want to force you to do something just to make me happy."

Harry heard the smack before he felt the sting on his face and howled with pain ducking under the water moving a way a bit before poking his eyes out of the water to glare at Luna who glared right back.

"Don't you dare think that I'm doing all of this just for you Harry James Potter!" she stood up in the makeshift tub giving Harry full view of her entire frontal area.

This made him to cringe and pull his head fully out of the water and raise his hands in the air to try and placate the angry female before him.

"Okay first," he held up one finger, "adjust your bust before you combust second," he held up another," put said bust away because there making me squeamish and lastly you know that is not what I meant," he finished calmly, "You have just become the most important person in my life and I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

Luna crossed her arms over pale chest and sat back down pouting," I know its just were finally able to go back and it honestly scares me, I mean what if we mess it up even worse than it is now?" she asked softly.

Harry moved back over to her and put his arm over her and resting her head under his chin, "we'll just have to burn that bridge when we get to it." He grinned down at her," for now though lets hear about how you figured out how to let us go back."

"Well, "Luna yawned," I had the idea that we could in some way mix stuff with the time-turners we have and behold I found a solution." she finished, getting sleepy from sitting in all the warn water.

She jolted though when Harry screamed in her ear to get her attention back and she glared at him again, hard.

"Would you mind explaining further on what you mixed together in this genius solution of yours?" he finished somewhat sarcastically.

"Fine geez rude," she stuck her tongue out at him before she settled back down," If you must know I mixed it with some Draught of Peace, De-Aging potion, and multiple other potion I modified along with a spell I found from a certain founder in a certain room of the castle." she finished smugly.

"That was all very vague and poorly explained," he deadpanned," Would you like to do that again but with a little more detail?"

Luna looked at him as if he'd gone insane, "Of course I don't want to elaborate you suck at protecting your mind, and we've tried to teach you occlumency but it doesn't work." she craned her head up at Harry so that they were nose to nose and narrowed her eyes at him, "Which means if you got kidnapped they could find out how we went back and then use it themselves so really I'm protecting us. You are just going to have to deal with it my little savior man."

Harry tried to look offended but failed because it was true, not everyone could do occlumency and being who he is of course he wouldn't have the available needs to protect his mind.

"Fine," he conceded dropping his head back on the cauldron causing a loud banging," When are we going to try heading back since you're obviously the one in charge now."

"Damn straight I'm the one in charge," Luna purred condescendingly, happy to be able to take the lead, "we will go back tomorrow morning around seven," and she grinned when she felt him practically fall apart upon hearing how early he had to get up.

"Why so early?" Harry moaned.

"It has to be that early because it will take five hours to set everything up which we have to do outside, then it will take three or so hours to do the actual ritual," she gently elbowed him in the stomach before continuing," and I'd like to do this in the daylight instead of the nightlight thank you very much."

They sat there for a couple of more minutes just enjoying the heat before they get out of tub splashing water everywhere, before they sorted through towels and pajamas to get ready for bed seeing as they'd need the energy for tomorrow.

They were about to leave the room when Harry stopped and getting an odd gleam in his eye's and he told Luna he'd be up to their room in a minute and to go on without him. She gave him a confused look but decided that it can't be that bad and leaves for the Hufflepuff common room. He watched her round the corner before racing towards Snape's bedroom and pushed the door open. They had agreed that they'd leave the teachers and all the student rooms and property just the way it had been left because it seemed disrespectful to do anything to their stuff. Plus they had been trying to hold on to the last memories they had of them, which is irrational but what is he a therapist? no. So he could do what ever he wanted, and what he wanted is what he's about to do.

Harry strode over to the fireplace where Snape had hung a portrait of himself which wow narcissistic, and pulled it down before taking it over to Snape's bed where he placed it in the center. He paused to really look at it, its actually a good piece of art if you ignore the grouchy prick depicted in it. He hates to ruin well done art but this is more important than art. So Harry gets on top of the bed pulls done his pants and relives himself all over the painting. Snape may have turned out to be one of the good guys but it didn't really make up for how he'd treated Harry from his first year until he died.

"Luna is goanna throw a fit, but at least I decided to only do this to a painting and not on like his actual person." he spoke to himself as he pulled his pants back up and left the room.

On his way done to their room, which is really just the Hufflepuff common room that they rearranged to be full of tons of beds and blankets to the point where it looked more like a giant fort than anything, Harry reflected on how this is the happiest he'd been in years. How could he not be, they finally figured out a way to go back, he got to just wiz on a fake Snape, that bath had been amazing. It's all coming together he thought as he walked into the common room to see Luna staring at him.

She gave him a once over as he flopped down next to her, " You did something gross didn't you?" She guessed. "Wait you know what I don't want to know I'm going to bed, and don't forget were getting up at seven." she sais as she rolled over and bundled up going to sleep.

Harry stayed awake though basking in his happiness, its all coming together, is all he could think as his eyes slipped shut and a he drifted off to sleep cuddled up to the pile that Luna had burrowed herself into.


	3. Falling Apart

A loud crash of thunder rocked the castle causing bits of brick to crumble over the sides jolting Harry and Luna awake. Sitting up Luna glanced about the room confused before she cursed and jumped up getting tangled in the sheets which made Harry growl at her for disturbing him as she sprinted out of the room. Moving quickly she made it to the castle doors pushed them open and let out frustrated scream at the sight.

Rain, so much rain and the sky is pitch black which masked any idea of what time it was and the ground looks so soggy that, she's wasn't sure and she didn't want to test it, but it looked as if Luna would just sink down and get stuck.

"You've got to be kidding me." Luna took out her wand from a pocket in her footie pajamas and cast the tempus charm.

The bright digits in the air indicate that it's nine o'clock in the morning and she stomped her foot angrily before pivoting and stalking back towards the common room to wake Harry up.

As soon as she saw Harry still asleep she walked over to him cast Levicorpus on him. He screamed as he was dangled upside down completely unprepared for the assault on his person.

"Luna what the hell?" he asked starting to feel the blood rush to his head far quicker than should be possible.

"Oh I'm sorry is it still nap time, I thought we had a problem we need to fix!" she yelled at him hating that the plans she had laid out had to be altered.

She sighed canceling the spell and let Harry drop back down where he landed on his head before he looked up at her more ragged looking than usual.

Harry just glared at her and raised an eyebrow when she didn't get that he wanted to know what the huge problem is.

"It's raining." she said as if it's the most obvious thing on the planet," and we needed the sun and non soggy ground in order to do the ritual to go back."

"oh" he said understanding a bit more why she was so grumpy, "so we just move it back a day that's all, right?"

"Yes it should still work tomorrow," she conceded, she had just really wanted to do it all ready that's all.

Luna strode over to Harry and laid across his lap getting comfy, while he just eyed her contemplatively but decided she must've just be upset by the set back and laid back with her still in his lap.

"Sooooo," he yawned after a while, "I think we should actually come up with a set of goals to accomplish when we go back don't you?"

Luna huffed," Okay, what do you want to do?" she inquired.

"uuuhhh," Harry summoned an empty note book and pen, "okay lets start from the begging on all the things we need to change and prevent." he said as he opened the pad and sat up shoving her off his lap gently.

Luna stared at the ceiling after getting comfy again, "Well I should mention that I have no idea how far we will actually be sent back, but it should be at least just before we went on our trip." she stated feeling as if she should have mentioned that earlier and wondering why she hadn't.

"So that means we only have the ability to deal with everything after Voldy Mort attacked Hogwarts." Harry recited as he wrote that down.

"Which means we have to break in to the orphanage that Tom grew up in and steal the extra Horcrux he made and hid underneath the floor boards of his old room," she scowled "which I think is a complete waste of perfectly good teddy bear, like seriously what kind of a monster is he?" she asked tearfully.

Harry stroked her hair," I know sweetie he is a big bad ugly monster." he cooed at Luna before going back to writing.

"Then we need to find out who released Grindelwald from Nurmerngard." Luna finished sadly just thinking about it.

Harry paused pen poised to write but unable to because all he could see was the destruction they had all been unprepared for just a few months after the final battle.

His hand gripped the pen harder, he hated how they all failed, hated how he wasn't there to protect them.

Luna and Harry had been off looking for a new creature she had come across and he had gone with because she had forced him to go saying that the nargles were putting to much strain on him and he needed to leave for a while. So he had left a note with the Weasley's saying that he was going to be off with Luna leaving out where they had been going not wanting to be followed or pestered to come back.

He hated that they weren't anywhere near home otherwise they might of heard the news sooner, but they had been in the middle of the Indian Ocean far away from anyone. They had come back after six months empty handed to find the Burrow gone the only things left being broken wood and ash. From there they had gone Hogwarts only to find it abandoned and not understanding what had happened and freaking out they had raced inside trying to find anyone.

Nothing, it had been empty, not a single person anywhere but oddly everyone's possessions where left scattered in dorms and the Great hall had decaying food strewn all about the place. Thinking the worst they had gone up to the Headmasters office to find any clues, professor McGonagall maybe, but all they found was a clean room and empty desk. There was however a new portrait, and it was of the woman they had been hoping to find.

It was there they'd learned what had happened, someone, they still don't know who, had released Grindelwald who had immediately set about picking up Voldemort's old followers. From there he had done dozens of strike attacks on those in the face of the light starting with McGonagall, then the Weasley's leaving no survivor's. Picking people off one by one striking fear in to every last person and killing all those who defied him before moving out and taking over every country on the planet.

The worst part though was that he only ruled for all of five minutes when Voldemort appeared killing Grindelwald. Apparently he'd made another Horcrux, and the only reason they knew what and where it was is because it was the last thing Hermione had told to McGonagall's portrait before she had died.

The world had been taken over in only six months and they hadn't even noticed, but considering they'd only stuck to the wizarding world thus far it was understandable they hadn't noticed. He hated that all this happened, that all of their friends had died while they had been on an extended fishing trip.

Plus when they had tried to leave to immediately find out how to fix things McGonagall had stopped them telling them of a way to solve it easily. It had been so simple just go to the heart of the castle and it would fix everything, all they had to do was link their magic to the building and learn the way to save the world from some secret measure the founders had set up. Harry liked to think that had they not been so distraught they might have been able to see the look on her face, because when they had done what they were told the only thing that happened was that they could no longer leave the castle, she had virtually trapped them forever.

They had screamed and begged to know how to be released but she had said with how old the castle is, one if not both of them would have died in the process, but she said to look on the bright side that they could at least leave the castle for a few hours each day. However they would always be pulled back. She had said it was the only way to stop them from getting killed, that even though she was nothing but a painting there was no way she would have lived through it. Since that day they have still not spoken to her portrait and instead dedicated their time to finding ways to be released and staying out of the way while helping as much as they could protecting people. They also tried to blend in with the muggles as much as possible whenever they left, picking up much of the culture as they could from music to political figures thinking it could be useful to protect them all from wizards, and visa versa with wizards as much as they could.

They had spent years looking for ways but never found anything, and it was only when Grindelwald started to attack and destroy the muggle world to in 2040 that Luna had got the idea to find a way to go back far enough in time to be able to fix everything. So they set out on the journey to figure out how to travel back in time, content that with the castles wards masking them from the world they could spend as much time as needed to find a way. Even though it took until 2046 to find the answer it's not like they had many other options besides wait until they died from old age.

"Harry?" Luna asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her wondering when she had moved on to her stomach, and laid back again and closed his eyes.

Luna sighed and waited for him to stop his pity party knowing to give him a couple minutes to gather himself.

"Well aren't you a happy looking pair I almost hate to interrupt." a voice casually said from the entrance to the common room.

They both jolted into action standing up and pulling out there wands only to have them fly from their hands to the intruder who was the last person they expected to see because she was dead. There she stood though alive and well against all odds, Ginevra Weasley.

"What you look so surprised to see me, I mean it's been a while but jeez." she purred as she gave them a vicious grin.

She waved her wand and shot at them and bound them together in place unable to move as she stalked towards them

Ginny bared her teeth at them," Merlin you two have slow reflexes, but considering how long you've been here of course you've gone soft," she poked his stomach and he tried to flinch away but couldn't.

Luna had a million questions but the only ones that cam out were "Why? How?" whispered so brokenly she had wanted to kick her self.

"Why?" Ginny asked as she peered at her, "Well I don't think you should get an explanation, after all my family certainly didn't as me and Justin burned done the burrow with all them inside. "she said while turning back to Harry.

"Justin?" He croaked, "As in-"

"Yes me," the voice of Justin Finch-Fletchy answered as he pranced into the room and up to Ginny's left side where he then kissed her on the cheek, "Don't forget that we said we'd finish them off together Gin."

"I don't-" Harry tried to say but Justin silenced them both.

"Well Harry dear old friend you'd like an explanation right?" he asked mockingly, "The run down I suppose is you killed my father and I have been extracting as much revenge on the world as a can since."

He saw their confused eyes and grinned while Ginny giggled next to him.

"Well you see my father was one Tom Riddle, and yes I know that makes no sense you're a muggle-born, but really it makes the most sense because when you got rid of my dad the first time they had to hide me." Justin moved forward into Harry's personal space and only stopped when their noses were just barely touching.

He took a moment to take in the surprise and bits of betrayal that he could see in his eyes.

He continued in a whisper, "A couple of Father's pet Death eaters hid themselves as muggles, and they raised me knowing my role as the Dark Lords heir while keeping me safely hidden away so that I could one day return him to power which I obviously succeed in doing. "He finishes proudly organizing out his imperiously made pitch black robes before spinning towards Ginny and took her into his arms.

He leered at her bumping there noses together which made her giggle again," I found this little minx during our second year casting dark curses on a bunch of animals in the forest and she's been helping me with my goals ever since," he moaned looking lovingly at her before he glanced back at the two that they had tied up, "you know like releasing Grindelwald, resurrecting my father, and even getting your godfather killed Harry." Justin stated as he caught eye contact with Harry and as he saw the fire in those bright green eyes he felt deliciously happy.

Ginny stepped in at that point ,"Also did you actually think no one knew you were here, I mean come on why would this place be abandoned if it was so safe, we only left because we saw that you couldn't leave, "she points out, "It was very funny, but we agreed to step in since you've figured out a way to stop this by traveling back in time, were here to kill you," she said looking mildly sad.

The look left her face a second later though, "We don't want to kill you honestly your our favorite form of entertainment I mean we even cursed your brains to make them move slower and contaminated your food and water, but you still figured it out and you've finally become a liability."

Justin hummed in agreement," We have no room left for your games, we've been running this show for so long that it's come to the point where we can't risk you ruining all of our hard work."

So Ginny and Justin raised the wands and simultaneously cast the killing curse at them and the world went from green to black.


	4. Decisions

Harry couldn't open his eyes, it felt as if they were welded together permanently and his head felt as if it had been stomped on by a hippogriff.

"Harry?" a voice asked and the shock caused him to open his eyes before he immediately shut them from pain.

After a moment he slowly reopened his eyes and meet the stare of the last person he expected to see ever again. Deep brown eyes peered at him from between a head full of frizzy hair that could only belong to Hermione Granger. Harry stared shocked his mouth opened and closed mindlessly which brought a grin to her face and a slight giggle that he'd missed so much. He snapped his mouth shut and roughly pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair not able to believe he was with her again because he'd thought she was dead.

Dead, he suddenly remembered Ginny and Justin had cast the Killing curse at him and Luna they were dead. He sagged a little against Hermione, she sighed and stepped back putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry," she spoke and he brought his eyes to her face, she looked somber," I've been waiting so long to see you again, I missed you."

Tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back not wanting to cry, this was a happy moment, as happy as being dead could be anyway.

Harry shook his head though and lifelessly said," We're dead though, we failed, I failed." he finished sadly.

He couldn't believe that they had failed, him and Luna had put so much work into trying to stay hidden and free themselves but they had been under watch the whole time and didn't even notice.

Luna he thought, where was Luna.

His head shot up and dislodged Hermione's hands from his shoulder's and looked he around him for the first time noticing that they were at King's Cross station just like when he had died during the final battle, except there were a lot of people of standing around and looking at him and Hermione.

Stood to his left as happy as ever was Luna which made him release what little tension had been left in his body. She smiled toothily at him at complete Zen with the whole situation before he looked over her shoulder and meet the merry dark blue gaze of Susan Bones who waved a little when she noticed his staring. He waved back to before he realized it felt silly and lowered his hand.

Further left Harry caught the cool unforgiving purple eyes of Blaise Zabini and all he did was nod his head in acknowledgement before he looked away. So Harry moved on and meet the bright grey eyes of the slightly less familiar stare of Anthony Goldstein who awkwardly smiled before he pushed his left hand through his sandy blond hair not knowing what do and he to looked away like Blaise.

Harry turned his head away and eyed his left side where Seamus Finnigan stood. His arms were crossed and he just grinned while he weirdly flexed his nose and held eye contact with him. His light blue eyes were wide and so invasive that he felt uncomfortable, enough so to make him lightly clear his throat and turn his head back to Hermione who also just stared at him while he did the same.

"Well," he spoke unsure what was happening because last time he had been here was with Dumbledore and so he lamely said," hi."

Blaise snorted while Susan giggled, and Hermione just raised a single eyebrow at him as if she had expected something meaningful to come out of his mouth.

"Well now that were all here I think we can begin." said a rough deep voice which made them all spin around to find the source.

Behind them was a slightly pudgy man with perfectly coiffed black hair and he just stood there and smiled wildly at them with dark yellow eyes. He had on a tan warmly knit sweater with a red shirt collar that stuck out underneath and light grey sweat pants with only socks on to cover his feet.

They could do nothing but stare because how were they supposed to respond to this oddly dressed man that spoke to them at this moment in the realm of death, it wasn't like he was could kill them they were already dead.

"I had been hoping for a more startled reaction to be honest," he said with an American accent," either way allow me to introduce myself, I am Death and I am here to help my master, which is a one mister Harry J. Potter." he looked to Harry as he finished which made his eyes widen slightly.

"What?" asked Harry stupidly.

Hermione sighed," Honestly Harry did you not know you were the master of the three Deathly Hallows?" all he did was stare at her," I tried to tell you when you left the wand in Dumbledore's grave, once you had all of the Hallows you became Death's master and just moving it away from you did nothing to stop that, they are always at your call."

That couldn't have possibly been right Harry thought, but as soon as he thought that all of them appeared on his person, the cloak over his shoulders and the wand and stone in his hands.

Death hummed approving," A smart one right here, that right I'm here to stay and while I'm here you will have my help on all your endeavors, such as your plan to go back in time."

"You can send us back?" Harry asked feeling excitement begin to thrum through his body.

Death smiled," Of course, however there are some conditions I have to give before I may do so, because even though I'm, well death, I am not the only higher power here." he finished eyeing them all.

"What kind of conditions?" Luna asked and felt hope rise in her at just the thought, anything would be worth going back in time for.

"Well for one, you'd all be going back and would placed in your younger bodies," this startled most of them because why would he send them all back, but it did help them understand why they were all there with Harry.

"Second," Death continued while he stuck his hands in his pockets," I will link you all together in such a way that you can all work together to accomplish condition number three." He finished an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Wait," Blaise interrupted," Link us together how, and why send us all back?," he asked confused and for once showing something other than a blank cold face.

Death continued though as if he hadn't been interrupted," Your third condition is to take over the world and rule it in such a way that neither light magic nor dark magic is favored over the other and to look out for all the good in the world, I will give you a few minuets to decided." and he vanished in a puff of green and pink smoke.

Everyone immediately started to talk and tried to give their opinion on whether to go back or not when Hermione whistled and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you," she said as she smoothed down her shirt," Now let us all calm down and discuss the like adults, and then tally up who would like to go back or not." Hermione eyed them all as if daring them to say it wasn't a good idea.

Some of them looked away ashamed at the slight reprimand while everyone else just stared at her.

"Good," Hermione fidgeted slightly," now raise your hand if you'd like to go back fix the world?"

Susan, Luna, Seamus, and Harry immediately raised their hands in the air while Anthony eyed then like they were crazy children before he cautiously raised his own. Hermione raised hers and then they all peered over at Blaise who just gave them a pinched look that seemed so out of place on his dark handsome face.

"You are all insane." he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at them.

Seamus let out a loud mocking laugh," You can't honestly want to stay here and be dead when there's a chance to go back and make the world a place to live in again, to save everyone?"

"Maybe I like being dead?" Blaise said forcefully

Susan moved towards Blaise and stopped a foot away from him, her hands behind her back and she stared up at his face.

"Why don't you want to go back Blaise, I mean I know that it's calming here and we have nothing to worry about anymore, but that can't be the only reason," she forced him to look in her eyes by standing real close," you stood with all those fighting Grindelwald when he attacked Diagon Alley I saw you before I died so it can't be because you like or approve of the destruction." she finished softly keeping her eyes locked with Blaise.

Blaise closed his eyes and slowly took half a step back before he opened his eyes and looked at them all.

" Fine," he said," I want to go back and do this, but only if we all swear on our magic to do this as equals, no taking charge over everyone else unless required."

They immediately agreed and they all felt their magic swirl around them before it settled back down. Blaise's shoulder sagged slightly as he now knew he wouldn't get pushed around and left out of helping or be treated like a lap dog.

Death appeared then in the middle of the group in a show of pink and green smoke while he threw a single bright purple streamer in the air with a goofy smile on his face. They looked at him not understanding how Death could be like this, it was a contradiction to everything they'd ever learned about him.

He ignored their stares and clapped his hands together," Excellent, well lets get a move on then we don't have all day," he splayed his hands out in front of him and was about to send them back when he stopped as if remembering something ,"don't forget to relax and let lose once in a while, be a little nuts when going about taking over the world, because if you're not having fun once I a while your work can become sloppy."

Some of them raised their eyebrows then as they watched him bring his hands together hard sending a shockwave outward. When nothing immediately happened they shared confused looks before they all feel over in pain. It was as if their brains were being ripped from their bodies, and the last thing they heard before they all simultaneously passed our was Death's voice asking," Did I forget to mention that I would be giving all of you each others memories," and their worlds went dark.


	5. The Return

The sky was dark and it rained down fiercely despite what the weather man had said and one young girl had holed herself up in her room to stay warm and dry. She sat within a fort made up of several comforters and pillows all being held up with a table with a short lamp acting as the sole light source. It shined over the book she had splayed out before her and lit up the thick pages of 'The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger' by Stephen King, and it had her full attention and blocked her out from the rest of the world.

Thus she startled and let out a high pitched yelp when she heard a loud hissing noise in her left ear. She scrambled back and turned her head coming face to face with a thick long black snake with beady yellow eyes. Her mouth opened to scream but nothing came out except a pained whimper as the snake darted forward and sunk it's fangs into her stomach and It hurt so much.

Her eyes went wide from being scrunched up from the pain as the snake twisted into its self before it melted into the skin covering her abdomen leaving behind a picture of the snake. She froze completely and started to cry when her head suddenly felt as if it was going to explode and she let out a blood curdling scream at the pain and she clutched her head.

The pound of heavy foot steps and cups falling came from downstairs before her door was thrown open and her fort was ripped apart. She was then pulled into her fathers arms where he her held close as he checked her over for injuries before he put her face in his hands and tried to get her to stop crying and find out what had happened.

"Hermione?" he asked forcefully but gently, " What's the matter, pumpkin please stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

With much effort Hermione croaked out with a rough voice," My head hurts daddy make it stop." before she went limp in his arms.

Dan Granger started to freak out and sprinted down stairs with his daughter still in his arms grabbing his car keys before heading out to his car where he gently placed her in the passenger seat and getting in before he started to drive to the nearest hospital.

He tried to remain calm but he didn't understand what could've happened since Hermione had gotten up this morning. All she had done today was eat breakfast and then he had helped her make a fort before he headed downstairs to make some tea when he had heard her terrified scream.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot and started to unbuckle her when she suddenly went rigged and her eyes shot wide open. She seemed confused before she looked around and noticed her dad and smiled looking completely awed that he was there before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as if it was her last chance to.

Confused he hugged her back trying to be careful and not hurt her before he pulled back.

"Are you okay, what happened?" hoping to get an answer to be able to explain this properly to the doctor.

With a wet voice she said, " Nothing, absolutely nothing everything is perfect." she paused and looked in the mirror above her seat and noticed she was about 11 years of age.

She sighed taking a moment to bask in the fact that she was so young again and let out a little giggle that made her dad flinch a little.

"Okay pumpkin lets just get out of the car, were here to see the doctor ok, Do you understand?" he asked calmly because there was obviously something seriously wrong with his daughter.

"Doctor," she asked finally as she looked at where they were, " Why are we at the doctor dad, I'm perfectly fine lets just go home. "she tried to pressure him slightly because she was always a healthy kid growing up and didn't remember this happening before.

"Hermione don't you remember?" he asked and as he caught her confused look he continued, "You passed out after crying that your head hurt and before that you screamed bloody murder so lets just go get you checked out."

So he grabbed Hermione from her seat and cradled him in his arms as he got out dragging her inside despite her protest at needing the doctor and being carried like a child.

Fifteen miles away another child was having a similar problem, because of the heavy rain that seemed to be blanketing the entire continent it was impossible to convince his mother to let him go out and play. So he hid up in the attic to sulk and avoid her, and so he refused to come along to the grocery store when offered.

So alone and bored he set about looking through old boxes and played with anything he could find that wouldn't just fall apart or looked to gross. He stopped though when he heard a low hard grunting sound from behind him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. slowly he turned and dropped the tattered teddy bear he found and screamed. Before him stood the huge hulking form of a gorilla, its mouth dribbling with spit and its eyes full of furry.

The boy completely scared out of his mind did the only thing he could think of and said, "Hey big guy, can I call you big guy, I'm Seamus." he whispered lamely," please don't eat my mam will kill me if you do." he said as he cowered back a little.

The only response he received was the gorilla slamming its huge fists against its chest before it lunged forward and sunk its teeth in Seamus' shoulder deep before it seemed to shrink and melt onto shoulder before disappearing. He breathed hard and heavy wondering what just happened when he doubled over and screamed in pain as it felt like his skull was being ripped in two and he passed out from the pain. He woke later to his mother shaking his shoulder.

"Seamus you really shouldn't sleep on the floor you'll get sink." she said in a reprimanding tone, and he sat bolt up at hearing her voice.

He was back, they actually went back in time, was the only thing that went through his head for several minutes before he realized he was being stared at by his with a worried look. Seamus smiled at her and looked into her eyes just loving to be in her presence once more.

"I missed you so much mam." he said so sincerely that she looked at him weird but smiled at such a sweet statement when he'd been so peeved at her earlier.

"Are you feeling alright, lets get you to bed." was all she said while she pulled him up and fussed with his hair and lead him downstairs.

He let her coddle him having missed her to much to do anything but lean into her as she babied him. But as she tucked him into his bed and slowly he feel back a sleep he wondered if the others were back yet.

Far away from Seamus three children had become bored and had set out to make brownies and did so miserably. One of the girls had egg shells and yolk in her red hair matting it all together while the other girl was covered head to toe with flour and sneezed uncontrollably after she breathed some of it in. The third child stood off to the side wide eyed and just stared at them unable to understand why his mother had left him here.

Blaise sighed and just licked the spoon he'd been given by Susan getting off all the brownie mix they'd made while they waited for the brownies to finish baking.

"Luna maybe you should go clean off while me and Blaise watch the baking. "Susan suggested as she her a once over.

Luna didn't say or do anything though and glanced from Susan to Blaise.

"This is different, I don't think you were supposed to be here today." Luna said in an airy voice which made them look at her funny.

"I mean this, us coming to your home wasn't planned, my Auntie got called got called in for an emergency and Blaise's mom had an important business meeting come up." She said as she gave her confused look while she tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah it's not like this was my plan fo-" But he was interrupted by the loud meow of a cat.

They turned their heads and saw the weirdest thing, a bright red fox sat rigged in the doorway with a dark brown raccoon next to it, and a pure white cat with blue eyes sat behind them. All of their gazes were trained on the three kids and Blaise had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Luna moved forward after a moment, " The nargles have a gift for us." she said serenely as she knelt down in front of the raccoon.

The raccoon sniffed the air before it darted forward and bit Luna's wrist and caused her to hiss in pain and made Susan let out a frightened scream. Blaise backed up into the counter when the raccoon vanished and reappeared as a tattoo on her wrist and she passed out, he glanced at a wide eyed Susan and was about to make a run from what ever this was when the cat and fox darted forward.

The cat caught Susan on the ankle before it to vanished and she screamed in agony before she fainted like Luna, but the fox stopped just shy of Blaise and stared up at him for a second while Blaise narrowed his as at it trying to hide how scared he was. It slowly wagged its tail as if waiting for something before it yipped loudly and Blaise filched. The Fox Jumped up and bit his upper thigh and he let out anguished cry of pain as it clamped down hard before it vanished onto his leg and he felt excruciating pain in his head and passed out.

Luna's father slid into the room then to see all of the children passed out and let out a hysterical scream at the sight. When he'd heard the first scream he had thought it had been from squeals of happiness but on hearing a Blaise he new that something wasn't right and had raced down stairs.

He knelt down by Luna and wondered what happened to his baby when she sat up suddenly and their heads banged together.

He clutched his head while Luna did the same," All you alright, are you hurt?" he asked worriedly as he saw Susan also jerk awake and sit up only to look confusedly around the room before she caught sight of Mr. Lovegood and went wide eyed.

Luna stared at her dad as tears started to pool in her eyes," Nothing daddy, the nargles were just giving us a special gift we are in fact better than ever." she sounded much clearer than usual but he clamed down as he knew the nargles couldn't have done anything bad, he trusted Luna to believe that it was a gift.

"Alright my little starlight." he kissed her head and got up but faltered when Blaise sat up and banged his head on the cupboard getting a gash on his forehead and he hissed in pain.

Mr. Lovegood left the room and said he'd be right back as soon as he found his wand to fix his new wound.

Blaise looked at the to girls though and smiled a little which caused them to do the same right before Luna's dad came back into the room and started to fix Blaise.

He finished up after a minute and patted him on the shoulder," There all set now, wouldn't want you to show up to your first year at Hogwarts looking all messed now would we." and that's when the all realized how young they were.

Susan smiled excitedly before it faded," But Luna won't be coming with us." she stated and was suddenly worried about how this was going to work with them all at Hogwarts except Luna.

Blaise's eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought," isn't Luna our age why didn't, I mean isn't, why isn't she going with us?" he thought that it was very weird she had been in the year below them.

Suddenly Blaise and Susan got memories on how Luan could see magic and that it made her behind her fall behind her age group enough to set her schooling back a year along with her having more trouble controlling her own magic.

"Well" Xenopholius said mildly uncomfortable with the question," Luna's been having some issues lately making her unable to go this year."

Luan jumped in," The issue has actually been taken care of daddy I'm fine now I promise." she said strongly." I want to go this year, which means we need to talk to the school immediately and go and get my things, Blaise and Susan can come too can't they daddy please?" She made her eyes big and teary.

He immediately caved and said he'd go speak to the Headmaster before he quickly left the room. Luna smoothed down her shirt and looked up and met the impressed stare of Blaise and the raised eyebrows of Susan.

"It pays to be your parents only daughter." was all she said before she strode over to the oven to check on the brownies while Susan giggled and Blaise made a humming noise.

They all looked up when Xeno came back into the room followed by the deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall. This made them grin then go straight faced because they all now had the memory of her portrait tying Harry and Luna to the castle for the rest of their lives and so they didn't exactly know how to feel. She had done it out of not wanting to see anyone else die, but still.

" Hello children I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts," she got a few shy hellos back before she continued ," Now miss Lovegood your father says your up to coming to Hogwarts this year and I'm just going to verify this."

She pulled out her wand and stepped towards Luna who straightened her back and eyed her with confidence, she waved her wand and jabbed at the air which caused paper to fly from the end of her wand and she caught it and read it over and then smiled.

She looked back up at the room and said," You are correct your magic has evened out nicely and i'm happy to say you can come to Hogwarts this year," she pulled out a letter from her pocket and handed it to Luna.

" You should have no problem gathering all your school supplies and getting your uniform, I will see you at school tomorrow." she said with a smile before she left the room and headed back to Hogwarts.

Xeno grinned and clapped his hands together," Well how about I just go get my coat and then we can go and get all of Luna's school stuff." and when he got a resounding yes he left the room after he pulled the brownies out and put them under a preservation charm.

Luna and Susan immediately squealed and ran from the room to get their shoes while Blaise just strolled after them at a much more sedate pace. and that is how they found themselves following Luna around Flourish and Blotts as she gathered her books when they ran into Anthony who was gathering his own books.

"Anthony." Susan said loudly when he looked like he was just going to pass them with out even acknowledging them.

Anthony stopped and looked at Susan oddly," Um, how do you know my name?" he asked and edged away from the weird red head.

"What, Anthony what are yo-" Blaise kicked her in the shin and she dropped the book she had in her hands as she glared at him.

"He's obviously not back." he whispered.

she looked back at Anthony who looked uncomfortable in their presence, it hadn't occurred to her that the wouldn't all show up in their old bodies at the same time.

She flushed slightly," I'm sorry," she stated lamely in an attempt to fix freaking out the younger Anthony.

Anthony gave them all another weird look and slowly backed away only to fall forward as he was roughly slammed into from behind by a full grown pig. He tried to move but froze when it licked the back of his neck and bit down which made him shuddered violently.

He sighed in relief when it disappeared but he tensed up again when he heard the blond girl say he was going to scream and she put her hand over his mouth, he was about to yell at her when his head suddenly felt like it was going to burst open and Anthony screamed before he passed out.

Luna stood back up and backed away from him and they all just stared at the unconscious kid before them and realized that if anyone came down the aisle that this would all look very bad if he didn't wake up soon.

"You know I just realized something," Blaise said as he took in the tattoo on the back of Anthony's neck," we all have weird tattoos and were bitten by all different sorts animals."

"What's your point?" Susan asked quietly while she peeked around shelves to watch for anyone coming and only half listened to what was being said.

"I just think that its a very weird way to bring us back in time to our younger bodies is all I'm saying." as he rubbed his hand over the new tattoo on his thigh.

Luna hummed in agreement," True but Death did say he'd link us together, maybe this is that link and this all does seem familiar, all the animals and everything I just can't remember why though. "she tapped her left pointer finger on her chin in thought.

They all looked over when Anthony suddenly sat up and made a choked noise and put his face in his hands an d took a deep breath. After a few moments he looked up at them and smiled while he stood up and spread his arms wide.

"I am a time traveler," Anthony said with an air of superiority," suck it Terry." he said before he realized what he just said and put his arms down and flushed a deep red.

Susan and Luna giggled but Blaise just looked at them like they were insane, he felt like he'd be doing that for the rest of his life.

All the way in Surrey though one boy was having a very bad day compared to the four happy time travelers. He was locked in his room and had nothing to but go through his new school books, he was goanna head off to magic school tomorrow and all he wanted was to be there already.

It made him feel very happy to finally know he had a place to belong and he was just yearning to be able to control his magic.

Harry Potter sighed and leaned back against a pile of Dudley's old toys and closed his eyes as he threw an arm over his face not knowing what else to do until tomorrow. he started to doze off when he felt something wet against his palm and moved his arm slightly to peek at what it was. What he saw surprised him because laid out across the huge pile of toys was a sloth, and it was nosing at his hand.

"Wow where did-, " but he didn't finish as the sloth bit his hand hard and it made him jerk up and away and he

glared at it only to go wide eyed as it disappeared and reappeared on his palm.

Harry stared at his hand not able to understand what just happened when he felt a great pain his head and he screamed, usually he'd try to at least keep quiet but the Dursley's were all out watching a movie.

Harry passed out from the against the pile of junk while his body jerked about and the scar on his head ripped open and an ooze of black gunk dripped down his face and landed on the floor before it evaporated into black smoke and disappeared. He stayed asleep for several hours and awoke only when a loud snore ripped through the house at three in the morning.

Harry sat up and looked around and smiled viciously, finally back time to fix everything was all he thought as he saw the calendar he had set up to mark the days until his first year at Hogwarts. Only one day to go and he'd be able to meet with the rest, for now he just laid back on his bed after he got up and just stared at the ceiling his hands placed behind his head and feet lazily crossed.

He would punish all those who followed Voldemort and Grindelwald, and what a fun punishment it would be, at least for him anyway he thought as he fell back to sleep tired from heading back in time, it had been a long day.


	6. Hogwarts Express

Harry stood contemplative where his uncle left him after he had laughed in his face about there being no platform 9/3, and then had drove away with his aunt and cousin. He breathed in before he turned around and quickly moved towards the brick wall and passed through the barrier and came out the other side to finally see the Hogwarts Express again.

The train looked just as he had remembered, sleek and shiny, reflecting the sun's rays over all the bustling families saying their heart felt goodbyes. He glanced over all the throngs of children when his vision was blocked by the face of Seamus who stood very close to him nose to nose, and Harry jerked back from surprise.

"Seamus, what the hell?" he put his hand to his chest and gazed at him confused," you have been acting very weird, like when we were dead you flexed your nose at me and that was literally all you did, what's the deal?"

Seamus just smiled at Harry though and said," The rest are all on the train, and I was taxed with being the one to wait for because apparently I look the most inconspicuous." and he grabbed Harry's sleeve before he dragged him through tons of happy children and on to the train.

He didn't let go of his sleeve until they came to the middle of train where Seamus slid a compartment door open and pushed him inside and yelled," Package delivery," which attracted curious stares from students that were milling around the hall. Seamus just waved his hand joyfully though and slammed the door shut before he flopped down next to Luna on the left side of the compartment.

Harry peered up from the floor and gave Seamus a dead stare before he took in Luna, "Didn't you start next year? How'd you pull off coming this year?, " He asked because from what he understood Luna's magic at this age was to wild to be controlled safely and that it only evened out next year.

"Well dear Harry it seems that when Death sent us back, he sent not just our souls back but also our strong adult magical cores," She said happily," and I know this because when McGonagall checked my core to see if it was safe for me to come, she said my core had stabilized, and we, meaning Susan, Blaise, and I decided to test how much magic we could do, and behold we could do all the magic we could do from before, but readings would only show a normal kid sized one."

Harry grinned because that was amazing news, he hadn't had the ability to check his own magic being at the Dursley's. Hermione suddenly squealed completely out of character and made Blaise and Anthony who was sat on either side of her to jerk, flinch in their seats and look at her weirdly.

"I'm sorry," she coughed awkwardly and she pulled on her hair lightly before she continued," I just realized what the tattoos could mean."

Harry looked at her intently then, "that's great I had to hide my hand while at the Dursely's or they would have freaked." he said as he held up his hand up and showed the compartment the depiction of a black sloth curled up in itself on his palm.

"Actually there was no reason to hide it, no would one can see it except the seven of us." said Seamus rubbing his shoulder where a black gorilla laid flat on its back asleep.

Hermione agreed, " It's true my dad took me to the doctor when I passed out and he gave me a physical, and he didn't even notice the snake on my abdomen," she said her hand laid over where the snake was twisted into a knot head tucked inside itself on her abdomen.

Their hands all when to their tattoos, Blaise to the fox splayed on its back on his upper inner thigh, Susan to the cat tucked into its self on her ankle, Luna the raccoon laid in a circle around her wrist, and Anthony to the fat pig laid on its side on the back of his neck.

Harry fingered his palm as he moved over to Seamus and shoved him over and sat sown between him and Luna.

"Well Hermione, " Blaise said casually as he rubbed his thigh continuously," what do the tattoos mean? Luna had a vague idea but she couldn't remember."

"After I got back home I went to the library and spent an hour or so looking through certain history sections and I came across this," she said as she pulled out a thin book in red binding.

On the front of the book the only thing there was, was the word 'Seven' in neat gold script. She slowly opened up the book and turned to a page near the back and held it up to show it to the group. It was a picture of words forming together to make a circle with dashes set in between each word.

At the top was the word Greed, then to the left it went Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Envy, and Wrath before connecting back to Greed. In the middle it said 'The Seven Deadly Sins', and everyone in the compartment just looked at it for a minute taking that in.

" I think that Death's link that he said he'd create for us was to make us each a deadly sin," she said somewhat maniacally which made Anthony scoot away from her a little," because what better way to take over the world and get everyone one to follow us than to be the embodiment of all human nature, and plus this gives us all equal standing in controlling everything."

Blaise shook his head," That is insane, why would he make us the seven sin's it doesn't make any sense." and he crossed his arms over his chest leaning back further in his seat completely against the notion.

Hermione closed the book and held it close to her chest and sneered very slightly at him reflexively," Well do you have any other ideas on why we were all bittern by animals that show the characteristic of each sin?" she asked shrewdly.

The train suddenly lurched forward, many of them hadn't even realized they'd hadn't realized that the train wasn't already moving been moving and the sudden movement made Anthony slam his head against the window.

"Okay, "Susan tried to placate as she clapped her hands together and brought everyone's attention to her," let's just stick a pin in possibly being the seven deadly sins and discuss our plan of action like what houses we should aim to try and be in?"

"Excellent idea Susan," Luna said as she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder and threw her feet up on Susan's lap getting comfy.

"Well I think we shou-," but the compartment door slid up roughly and in walked three young boys.

The one in the center who had platinum blond hair that was slicked back with so much gel it looked as if he wore helmet, could be non-other than Draco Malfoy followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"I hear Harry Potter is on the train and I've been looking for him is that you?" he asked as he strode a few steps toward Harry and pompously stood before him.

Harry took a moment to think of how he wanted to go about this and said," I'm sorry but who are you miss...?" which made Draco go an angry red and Blaise made a slight choking noise before he could catch himself.

"I am a boy," he said through gritted teeth," and I came to offer my hand of friendship and to warn you off of making friends with the wrong sorts. "he sneered down at Luna pointedly.

With a thoughtful look on his face Harry actually contemplated trying to get Draco on their side early, as he had helped them during the final battle. The idea was scrapped though when a memory popped into his head on how Draco had helped raid Anthony's home when Grindelwald had started gaining power, and had been apart of killing Anthony and his family.

He glanced over at Anthony who was staring at Draco hard with wide eyes which made him look very unstable while he said," No thank you I think I can do just well without your input or friendship."

Draco noticed his stare and turned towards Anthony and took in the weird look he was getting," Why are you looking at me like that you freak?" and he sneered once more before he pivoted and strode out of the room and told Harry he would regret not accepting his offer, he and slammed the door shut.

Anthony relaxed his stare and pouted angrily, while he tried to not show his disappointment.

"Mate, what was with the crazy eyes you were giving him?" Seamus asked, he understood his anger but was confused on the look he gave him.

Anthony flushed," I was trying to see if Hermione's idea was right, and I thought if I forced it enough I could make him explode from fatness or something, because I'd obviously be Gluttony seeing as my tattoos a pig." he said sheepishly," and I thought if we were the sin's we'd would get cool powers."

Everyone was silent before Luna giggled and immediately apologized," I'm not laughing at you, it was just they idea of seeing a super fat Draco rolling down the hallway came in to my head." and they all smiled at the idea.

"Hey," Anthony said," I think it's weird how Death said he'd give us all of each others memories, but they only come up when we need them." he paused before continuing," not that its not good this way I just thought it was odd." he trailed off flustered.

"Anyway," Susan crowed," I think we should be Hufflepuffs, any counters?" she asked courteously.

Harry growled which attracted a wide eyed look from her," I refuse to be in the same house as Justin, and we need to deal with him immediately." he said with much conviction, Luna bobbed her head aggressively I agreement.

"What do you have against Justin?" asked Blaise suddenly angry.

They were all hit with the memory of Ginny and Justin holding Harry and Luna at wand point and them talking of how they were behind Grindelwald's release and Voldemort's rebirth, and they all were surprised by Justin's confession of being Voldemort's son.

Blaise furiously shook his head, "That's impossible." he said with more emotion than any of them had ever heard before as he stared hard out the window.

They saw it then, all of his memories of Justin. how they'd become friends in first year from their shared love of exploring every inch of the Hogwarts's library. How later they dated in secret once Voldemort was resurrected in fourth year. How close they were, only leaving each others sides in public, up until the moment that Justin died in Blaise's arms in a raid from Grindelwald's people.

" This makes no sense," Harry said as he gripped his hair in furry," If Justin died with you, then who the hell killed us, and what of Ginny, was that not her either?" it was silent for a moment.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said gently," all I know is that when I left to go home a few minutes before the Burrow burned down, Ginny was inside with the rest of them." she finished in croak not wanting to believe Ginny would do something like that.

It was quiet for several minutes before Seamus spoke up," We need to check Justin to see if he really is like how he was from your memories." he said cautiously as he glanced at Harry and Luna before he peered at Blaise.

"How would we do that?" asked Anthony.

Blaise suddenly said," On it." before he strode from the room before anyone could object and he locked the door to keep them from leaving before he went to find Justin.

Harry quickly jumped up and moves over to the door which knocked Luna from his lap, he tried to get out but failed and gave up after several minutes and banged his fists against the door.

"What if gets hurt?" he asked furiously.

No on had answer so Harry grouchily sat back down and Luna stroked his hair, while Hermione got up and tried the door for herself with the help of Susan and the compartment was silent besides the quiet talking from the two as they examined the door.

"It's no use," Luna said as she stared at the door and the two working stopped and looked at her curiously, " the magic of his tattoo helped him to lock us in, we can't break it." she said vacantly for the first time since they had come back sounding like her old self.

" So we do get special powers?" Anthony who sounded mildly excited even through his worry for Blaise.

"I don't know, maybe, It will however protect him from any deceit that may lay within Justin's mind, all our heads and hearts," she said placing her left hand on her head and her right over her heart," are encased in the magic keeping us safe." she said confidently.

" How do you know this Luan?" asked Hermione curiously.

They were once again hit with memories of Luna being able to see magic and that allowed her to see things that magic controls said and did, and it explained how she knew Blaise would be safe.

Everyone just stared at her for a moment before Seamus grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him hard and yelled," That is so cool!" and Luna giggled.

"This also means, Harry", her voice returning to it's normal state," that your mind is protected from the evils now." and Harry grinned happily.

Susan and Hermione sat back in their seats and started a debate on which house they should head into.

"Wouldn't it be weird with so many first years going into the same house? "Anthony inquired in a way to put in his two cents.

" Not necessarily, in 1858 the entire first year class was put into Hufflepuff," said Hermione studiously, " so I don't think it will be that odd, because we are certainly not an entire class year."

"We should all be in Ravenclaw," Luna said tiredly as she put her head in Harry's lap, "everyone in there is always so focused on themselves and their studies that they never notice anything, we'd have an easier time getting away with stuff."

Once again they were hit with various memories of Luna bringing wild animals through the common room, walking around in her underwear, and even one where she belched loudly and not a single person even gave her a reprimanding look.

They all remained still, in shock for a few seconds, when Blaise walked back in the compartment with on odd look on his face.

" Why did I see Luna walking around in her underwear in front of the entire Ravenclaw population?" he said while he shut the door and sat back in his seat.

Harry ignored his question," You asked us to work as a team, and that means you have to tell us what your doing and not just run off, locking us in a room." he said angrily.

Blaise looked mildly sheepish but otherwise remained stony," I promise, I just needed to see for myself," he said softly," and I can tell you now, that who ever killed you, it wasn't Justin, there wasn't any information that seemed out place, not even a single shield was found,"

He crossed his arms and looked away once more and refused to say anymore. The rest of the compartment was silent before Susan told Blaise what they had discussed. It assured him that if he hadn't found anything worrying, then he obviously hadn't been the one to kill them and Blaise's shoulders lost their tension.

"But who would pretend to be Justin, just to kill us," Harry asked," I mean Justin is obviously not Voldemort's son, so why give us all this information if they were just going to kill us?"

" Maybe ," Blaise said wearily," They just wanted to send you off with the pain of deep betrayal, you know because from what I saw you didn't fight as hard as you could have, it seemed as if everything you knew was suddenly wrong and your world was crashing down around you."

They all contemplated the thought before Luna spoke," What about Ginny though, we still don't know about her, and not one of us can defend her?"

"we'll just have to keep our guards up until we know for sure." Seamus said as he rested he is head back and crossed his ankles out in front of him," for now let's stick to what we can do at the moment, I vote we go to Ravenclaw, second choice Hufflepuff."

Several minutes later they came to the decision to all go to Ravenclaw because it best fit their needs.

"Do you think we should show how much we know, or pretend like were average first years and lay completely low?" Anthony asked after several minutes as he played with some loose string on the old faded blue jacket he was wearing.

"I say we act like average first years," said Blaise," don't give away to much, but when the time calls for don't act stupid. "and they all agreed.

Harry suddenly yelped with a semi-crazed look in his eyes which startled everyone," We need to free Sirius, otherwise when summer comes around each year we'll never get anything done.

Most looked at him confused before they had memories flying into their brains on how Sirius was framed and that Peter Pettigrew was alive and pretending to be Ron's rat.

" Ron's rat?" Seamus yelled remembering how he shared a room with Ron, which meant he shared a room with a killer, he shivered.

" We can capture him and send him in to my aunt," Susan said as she tried to sooth Seamus who looked sick," she will get Sirius out immediately."

Harry smiled gratefully before they continued to spend the rest of the trip discussing what their immediate actions should be. They decided to put off plans for taking over the world for after they got a better feel for what their actions this year would change and to find more people to trust to do their jobs in the government. Plus it would be easier if they were a little older than eleven years old.

Hours of discussion led to them deciding to get rid of Professor Quirrell and the part of Voldemort' soul attached to the back of his head , along with destroying Ravenclaw's diadem.

It was also decided that they needed an adult they could use on their side so they were going to see if they could bring Snape in on just enough things to help them. If they couldn't they would try to find someone else, maybe Professor McGonagall but they weren't sure. They also had the unanimous idea to try and stay off Dumbledore's radar for as long as possible, because he had a tendency to do stuff himself and leave everyone else in the dark. Plus they didn't think he would really agree with their ideas for taking control of the world, making all magic equal and bringing muggles in on magic.

The Philosopher's stone was brought up and it was decided after much debate that they would take it and use it, not for the immortality but for funding their take over of the world, because they saw no other way they could get a lot of the utilities and political figures on their side with out it.

That was as far as they got when there was a tap on the door and it shook open to reveal a pudgy boy with brown hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad," Neville stuttered out half hidden behind the door.

They all smiled slightly as the boy stuttered, for they knew that he'd turn out to be a strong and courageous person.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said," we haven't seen your toad, but maybe the prefects can help you that is what their here for," she stood suddenly and moved toward him which made him flinch back from the door, "I'll help you go look and ask for help, be right back," she pushed the door shut and took a hold of Neville's sleeve and drug the frightened boy behind her off down the hall.

"I forgot how much a frightened child he had been before he got confident in himself." Susan said as she put her feet up across from her as there was now a vacant spot, and the others hummed in agreement.

"Is there anything else we can plan at the moment?" Seamus asked as he felt tired so he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked around him curiously," I don't think there is anything else we can do at the moment without a lot more planning," he paused as he wiggled hid legs to wake them up, "and when did I become a giant pillow for you all to lay on?" he asked.

It was ironic because at this age he was the smallest, even Luna was taller than him by at least a good two inches. They all just sniggered and Susan threw her feet up from the seat in front of her, so her legs were spread over Luna and right in his face and Harry just sighed.

Hermione walked back in the with a self assured smile, and to took no notice of the pile of people as she pulled her trunk down from the rack and got out her uniform.

"I checked and we will be arriving at Hogwarts in under ten minutes, so we should get our uniforms on." she said while she picked through her stuff.

Luna jumped up knocked Susan on to the floor with a scream as she yelled," girls first," before she shoved all the boys from the compartment. Several minutes later the girls exited the compartment and allowed the boys to change before they all sat back in their seats just as the intercom said they were arriving in five minutes, and they all made sure they had everything.

" So," Hermione said," we are in agreement with picking Ravenclaw?" she asked.

There was a mass yes from the group as the train pulled in the station and they all left their things and headed out of train. They all chocked up a bit on seeing Hagrid waving merrily and calling for the first years to get on there boats but they all kept their cool.

Hermione, Harry, Anthony, and Susan got in one boat while Luan, Seamus, and Blaise got into another with Neville who looked as if he was going to be sick. They all had a sense of nostalgia as the boats set off to the castle, and they all felt the same excitement upon seeing the Hogwarts castle again. It was free of holes and crumbling walls, and the forest was whole, it was immaculate.

It was several minutes until they reached the bank and got out, and it was there that Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and he suddenly felt sad that they wouldn't have the same friendship as before, he hoped that they could still be friends but knew with Ron that it would be hard until he matured.

All the children trudged up the sand towards the castle where Hagrid knocked on the door and it was answered by Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid handed all the first years off to her who lead them into to a room off of the Great hall.

She gave them an introductory spiel on the school but the seven time travelers didn't listen as it was the same as before. They only tuned back in when they were lined up and they entered the hall to get assigned to their houses and begin there lives as wand wielding witches and wizards.


	7. Helpful Hats

All was silent except for the lightly whispered comments from the students that sat at their house tables. The roof was a deep black and sprinkled with stars to represent the night sky outside, and candles flickered above all the students as they waited to see which house would get more students.

The Hufflepuff table on the far left side that faced the head table, were all sat stiff and excited, and they burst with hope that more people were about to join and recognize their houses greatness. At the Gryffindor table however students could be seen pointing and talking to one another about how small and tiny the new first years were, and even a couple of red heads taking bets on where they'd go.

The Ravenclaw students all cast glances around them, most of them were absorbed in the early study they decided they needed to do. While a few discussed probability on where the first years would go based off of looks and what they did while they waited. Then lastly the Slytherines sat primped and proper and didn't make a single comment or whisper and kept straight faces, they showed a complete indifference to what was about to happen.

The first years squirmed at the front of the hall, intimidated by being stood front and center in front of the whole school and staff. The only sound to be heard from them was a short red headed boy that complained lowly about how his brothers had said that he'd have to fight a troll, and this brought a chuckle form the headmaster, which in turn made the boys ears go red.

The Deputy Headmistress stepped out from a door leading off the hall, and with her she brought out a small wooden stool and beaten old hat that she set down between the first years and the head table. She then pulled a scroll from a pocket within her emerald green robes, and cleared her throat before she opened the scroll and started the sorting.

The seven time traveling students didn't little attention to who was sorted where as it was exactly the same as last time and only looked interested when Susan was called up.

"Bones, Susan," McGonagall said loudly.

Susan strode from her spot next to Hermione and gingerly sat on the stool, the hat was then placed on her head where it slid down to cover her eyes.

"Ah, yes Ms. Bones, I have been waiting for the moment when I'd get to sort you again, and this time I've been given special orders." The hat said coolly in her mind.

She startled at the hat knowing about her time traveling," What do you mean, who gave you orders?" she asked frantically, afraid that dangerous people knew and that she'd have to get the others out quickly.

"Calm down, you're perfectly safe," the hat chuckled," from me anyway, I have been waiting for this since Hogwarts was founded."

"What do you mean, how?" Susan asked confused and anxious.

"If you insist on knowing, Rowena Ravenclaw was a very powerful seer when she was alive, and got dozens of visions over many years, and saw that with out certain help you would fail and the world would suffer for it, so she decided to take action." The hat said mysteriously.

"What how do we f-," Susan was interrupted though so didn't get to ask.

"You seven will lead the world to greatness, but only if you are given the right tools, so me and the castle are at your complete service, there is also very important information you must know, all of you must meet with me immediately in private after the sorting. "the hat finished.

"Wait what do yo-" but she never got to finish as it yelled Ravenclaw and sent her off to the Ravenclaw table.

She sat at the table and tried to look like the average eleven year old being at Hogwarts for the first time but she had trouble doing so, her mind was stuck on what the hat said. So when Anthony sat next to her she startled violently and her knees hit the table, this made everyone look at her and she flushed brightly while Anthony sniggered at her.

Susan glared at him," Did the hat talk to you?" she asked as Hermione sat down on his other side, she noticed that he didn't seem bothered by anything.

Anthony gave her weird look, "Besides the usual nattering it does on where to put you?" he said somewhat sarcastically, "Nope, why?" he asked

She shook her head lightly, and took notice that they were all sat around the table, and the Headmaster was calling for attention, that seemed awfully quick, Susan thought as she listened to the opening speech before the food popped into existence on the table and she dug in with everyone else.

The hall was full of useless chatter, and the only thing getting talked about at their table was studies. Even the other first years were only talking about what they've already studied, and it was driving Seamus insane to the point where he laid his head down and covered his ears very over dramatically with some dinner rolls, even Hermione looked peeved by the constant school talk.

Finally after countless minutes of talk over what the first year would hold for them the food disappeared from the table and Dumbledore called for attention before he sent them all off to bed.

On the way to the common room Susan tried to discuss with the others what the Hat had said, but the prefect in charge of showing them to their common room kept telling her to shush and asked if she had to add something, which made her keep quiet. When they finally got to the Ravenclaw common room she tried to talk to them again, but they were immediately sent off to their dorms, so extremely irate she was lead to her dorm.

The dorms were set up so four students were put in each dorm room and the students got to decide who they wanted to room with. For the girls Mandy Brocklehurst, Sue Li, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin took one room which left Luna, Hermione, and Susan to take up the other room working out so that they didn't need to share with any other girls.

The boys dorm was set up the same so Harry, Seamus, Anthony, and Blaise immediately parried together which left Terry Boot and Michael Corner no choice but to room together, and all the boys got ready for bed.

Hermione and Luna however were being pushed form their new dorm after everyone in the Ravenclaw dorms had got into bed, by an irritated Susan that said they needed to get the boys for an important meeting with out giving any other context.

Hermione dug her heels into the carpet which jerked Susan to halt," What are you on about?" she asked irritated," we already discussed everything we can do at the moment on the train, what is so important that it has to be done this very moment?"

"The Hat knows about us coming back in time and said we need to all meet with it pronto. "she said frustrated," and I want to know why it only said this to me though, but can anyway can we please go, I am getting very tired and irritated," she paused as Luna and Hermione pondered the new development," I'm sorry about being pushy, but that prefect just really rubbed me the wrong way."

" None taken," said Luna as she started to head for the common room and towards then the boys dorm, "come on lets go get the others."

The common room was a large oval shaped room done up in deep blue colors, it had many book shelves placed about the room and dozens of cushy plush arm chairs done up in black and bright blue placed next to them. Along the left side set between two bookshelves sat a huge fire place with a luxurious couch set in front of it, and the entire floor was covered in a thick light blue shag rug that felt marvelous to walk around on your bare feet.

On the left side of the of the fireplace next to the book shelf was a hallway that lead off to the boys dorm and on the right side of the fireplace was the girls. Five feet into the hallways, stairs were set up and lead seven floors up each one belonging to one year, starting form first year and going up, and all the dorms looked the same.

All the dorms had four queen sized beds, each had three pillows, a heavy comforter, and hangings done in blue like everything else in Ravenclaw. Besides each bed was a desk and chair for them to do their school work at, and a dresser to hold all of their clothes and other possessions, and they all had the same carpet as the common room. There are bathrooms set up in each dorm, four cubicles holding a separate sink and a toilet for each student, along with two showers set up for them all to share.

"You know," Hermione said quietly," when you really think about it, it's no wonder nobody notices anything, in a place as relaxing this, set up with so many books and chairs built to keep you comfortable, it makes you wonder why Ravenclaw's even leave the common room."

" Rowena Ravenclaw believed that students learned best in a setting where they were at complete comfort." Luna said as they got to the boys dorm and found the one with their friends name on the door, and she knocked lightly.

"I love Hufflepuffs common room but I doubt it will every be anywhere near as comfortable looking as Ravenclaw's." Susan whispered as the door was pulled open by Anthony who was clad in bright blue sweat pants and a pale green T-shirt.

Mild surprised to see them Anthony," Hey, what are you guy-," but he paused when they all got the image of the Hufflepuff common room.

It looked as if a bomb had gone off, blankets were every where, dozens of beds were placed around the common, and practically every pillow in the school was stacked in middle, and on them sat a grown up Harry and Luna playing poker.

Luna shoved Anthony out of the way when all he did was stare at her, and the others followed her in and Anthony shut the door behind them. Everyone just looked from Harry and Luna for a moment, before Blaise dressed in silk green pajamas decided to ask the obvious questions in all of their heads.

" Okay first, what are you doing here, and second what was with the that image of you to playing cards in a completely destroyed room, where even were you?" he asked slightly confused.

"That," Susan croaked out before they could answer," Is the Hufflepuff common, what the hell did you two do to it, it looked like a mess, and why did we even get that memory?" she looked borderline furious at them for the mess they had made of her old houses common room.

"You said that the Hufflepuff common room would never compare to the Ravenclaw's on comfort and it brought back to memory how me and Harry lived their when we were unable to leave." Luna said defensively.

Seamus has curious look on his face as he said," So wait, let me get this straight, every time one of us remembers something everyone else sees the memory?" he stood from his bed and pulled his red shirt down further over his brown sweats," like, it doesn't even have to be an important memory?"

" I suppose so, since we just got Luna's memory of what they did to the common room." Hermione said as she sat down next Harry on his bed as it was the closest to the door.

Susan made a frustrated noise and everyone looked at her curiously, " Don't sit down we have to go." all the boys made noise on not wanting to get and asked what was so important," The Hat knows about us traveling back in time, and it said we need to have an immediate meeting with it, was I really the only one it told this to?" she questioned while she pulled on her hair.

When the others all just looked at one another she groaned and pulled Hermione and Luna out of the room and told them all the to hurry up as she trudged down to the common room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Anthony as they caught up with the girls outside the common room in the hallway.

"To go get the Hat." Susan said as if it was obvious.

"What?" Anthony screeched before he was shushed," but isn't that in the Headmaster's office?"

"Yep." was all Luna said as she grabbed Seamus' hand and swung their hands together which startled him but he just shrugged and held her hand and went along with it.

"We can't just go into his office and be like 'hey were just goanna borrow the sorting Hat for a minute, kay thanks' and just walk away with it. " Anthony said as he tried too talk some sense into them.

Blaise sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as they continued head off to the office, "We're obviously going to steal it Anthony, and its best to just go with it, their all to nuts to talk any sense into them." and with that Anthony went quiet and thought Blaise might be on to something, as he watched Luna and Seamus started to skip and swing their hands every which way.

After several minutes they came to the gargoyle that guarded the office and just stared at it for a moment.

"Do any of you know how to get in?" asked Susan and Anthony looked constipated on her not even knowing how to get in when she wanted to steal something.

"We're going to get caught." he whispered screamed into his hands as he leaned against the wall.

"Don't be such a baby, and we're not goanna get caught unless you keep making so much noise." she clucked he tongue at him before she turned towards the statue guarding the entrance," the hat said that the castle and it were at our complete service so It should just open for us. Would you please let us in?" she asked the statue and slowly slid open after minute.

She hummed and was about to step on when Blaise grabbed her arm and kept her put, she looked at him and waited to find out what he wanted.

Blaise looked apprehensively at the stairs," What if he's awake?"

Susan stopped then and was stumped on how to check that when the Statue spoke," The Headmaster is laid do to sleep for the night." before it went still once more.

Harry and Hermione stepped closer to the statue examining it," I didn't know it could talk," Hermione said," And it gave us answer with out us even asking, almost as if it is sentient." she said awed.

"It is," Luna answered as she stepped on the stairs and they started to move upward which forced the others to follow," Hogwarts only talks to those it dreams needs its help though." she finished as they got to the top.

Luna carefully touched the door and pushed it open before she skipped into the room while the others slowly walked in still afraid they'd run into the Headmaster.

"Alright time to find that Hat." Susan said lowly and they all set out in search of it.

After forty minutes of not being able to find it still they were all at the point where they were all very tired and frustrated.

"Ugh, where is it? it wants a meeting but doesn't even tell me where he is." Susan said as she seemed ready to pop a vain on her neck in anger.

They were all silent for a moment when they all heard a chirp, and looked over to Fawkes.

" Fawkes," Harry said as he moved closer," do you know where the sorting Hat is?" he asked politely.

Fawkes just sat for a minute before he flew from his perch over to the Headmaster desk. He landed lightly on top of it and pecked at a globe set off to the right side of the desk. Harry went over and gently picked the globe up, it depicted Hogwarts in a flurry of snow, he looked questionably at Fawkes.

"Wow Harry," Blaise said in a sarcastically awed voice," I didn't know you spoke bird, what else can you do, can you juggle?"

Harry just sighed and continue to look at Fawkes who after a minute tilted his head to the other side of the desk where the outline of a circle was worn into the desk, and Harry set the globe down on it.

The desk shook slightly and a hole appeared in the middle of the desk, and out popped the sorting Hat where it landed in a heap as the hole closed back up.

"Ha," Harry said as he picked up the Hat and stuck his tongue out at Blaise, "and yes Blaise I can juggle, when you have years of free time you tend to pick up certain skills."

"Are you implying that juggling I-" Blaise started but was interrupted.

"Children," that Hat said which made Harry drop it back on the table," please refrain from dropping me, I'm very old and tear easy."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled as he stepped back and they formed a circle around the hat.

" Alright we are all gathered, can you please explain to us what is going on now?" Susan tried to ask politely but was very tired at that point and just wanted to know what it was that they needed to know.

"Very well," it cleared it's non existent throat before it continued, "as I told Ms. Bones, Rowena Ravenclaw saw that you seven would be needed to bring the world to complete harmony, but that you would only be able to succeed and keep what you want to happen permanent if she intervened."

"This all seems very sketchy." Seamus murmured and Blaise and Anthony nodded in agreement.

"So I have certain instructions on things that must be taken care of for you to make this work, first you must get rid of Voldemort and Grindelwald." the Hat said with an air of smugness at being given such an important task.

"We were already going to." Hermione said.

"Please no interrupting, thank you." the Hat said as it gave her pointed look," second you must not let Dumbledore in on any of your plans, each vision that Rowena saw of you telling him had you stopped and you all were sent to Azkaban or killed."

They all looked mildly upset that the Headmaster would do that, but realized that being the leader of light made it impossible for him to trust the dark, and he wouldn't understand why they were trying to make the dark equal.

"Third, you are the seven deadly sins, and you must except this quickly, otherwise you won't be able to properly learn to harness the powers Death has given you in order to complete your mission. "the Hat said as it eyed Blaise.

"Hey I just wanted more evidence besides Hermione's random fact finding and assuming, no offense." he said when he saw Hermione give him a scathing look form across their little circle.

"fourth," the Hat said loudly and dragged their attention back, "in order to take control of the world you need to get help from certain groups of muggles in the world, they will help you with bringing the world under your rule, but they won't do so by force, you have to gain their trust." the hat whispered at he end.

It looked them all in the eye twisting every which way its pointed top flopped as it moved which made Luna release a startled giggle and she slapped her hand over he mouth.

"What groups of people specifically?" Hermione asked and choose to ignore Luna who's face was bright red.

"A group of special powered muggles known to the world as the Avengers, and a government organization known as S.H.E.I.L.D." it said and sounded irritated at the constant interruptions.

"The Avengers?" Harry and Luna asked surprised, and then everyone had imagines of flying meatal men, giant green monsters, and scantily clad women.

"We need these people's help?" asked Blaise," they look as if they have no self-preservation skills."

"Yes." the hat growled," now stop interrupting. the last things you need to know and accept is that all your goals will not happen immediately and if you push to much to soon you will lose, and the world may end up far worse than the future you came from. Along with that the Horcrux within Mr. Potter's head disappeared when he became a sin." the hat finished quietly.

"Awesome," Harry crowed as he fist bumped the air and spontaneously hugged Blaise.

"That's great, but is that all," Hermione asked," nothing on what we should do or how to go about taking over the world?"

"Knowing to much about ones future can have deadly consequences, it is best to let you do most of this on your own, but some advice I can give is that death is sometimes the only answer to stop those hell bent on destroying all that is around them. So you shouldn't worry to much on being the one to take that life, if it means protecting the world." With that last comment the Hat lost its life and fell over.

The hole in the desk appeared again and it sucked the Hat back down before it closed back up and the globe slid back towards where it had originally been. They all stood around the desk for a few minutes and digested what they had just been told and jumped when the clock set up on one of shelves and rung loudly and they realize it was twelve p.m.

"I think it's time we went to bed, we can go more over this tomorrow," Luna said lightly to the group," because like the Hat said this is going to take a while, and nothing is instantaneous."

They all agreed and made their way down the stairs and were silent until they got back to the common.

"You know I just remembered something," Harry said surprised at himself for not noticing before as he looked at Hermione, " The Weasley twins have the map again."

"We'll have to get that when we steal Peter away from Ron then." she said as everyone got images of a the Marauders Map.

"That's how you never got caught," Blaise said accusingly," What with that map and a real invisibility cloak Merlin, Malfoy was always complaining to anyone who would listen about how you never got caught for anything, this makes so much sense now."

"Yes, well," said Harry as he didn't know to respond to that, " goodnight everyone big day tomorrow, first day of school and all that." and he shot up the stairs and off to bed before anyone else could comment.

Luan giggled as she watched Harry go before she skipped over to Seamus and Anthony and pulled them into a two armed hug before she left to go upstairs and pulled Hermione and Susan along after her.

"You're all nuts, I mean honestly." Blaise said as he Anthony and Seamus went up to bed.

"You know you love it." Seamus said as he dived onto his bed and went straight to sleep.

"I mean," Anthony said slowly as he got into his bed and pulled the covers over his waist," he's not wrong, being around their insane minds is kind of fun isn't it?" but all Blaise did was groan and face plant on his bed.

"It's happening to you to, you were sane and they've started to corrupt and I'm going to be next, I just know it." Blaise said into his blanket and it and muffled his voice but Anthony understood and hummed sympathetically.

" I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will." Anthony yawned as he laid down and went to sleep.

Blaise groaned into his blanket again before he rolled over and got in to his bed properly, and went to sleep hoping that he'd still be sane when he woke up tomorrow, but he knew that he probably wouldn't be.


	8. Losing Control

Blaise could hear the slight sound of a prepubescent male giggle through his sleep fogged brain, and he tried to stay asleep but couldn't because it just wouldn't stop.

He sat up quickly to yell at them about disrupting his sleep when he was hit in the face by floppy red stuffed animal fox that clung to his. He tried to pull it off but all it did was stick, he fumed for a minute and was about to scream at who ever it was that threw it at him when it suddenly moved as still clung to him.

It pulled back enough to move its face so he was nose to stuffed nose with it, and it looked at him with as much curiosity as a stuffed animal could.

It opened its mouth in a wide grin that displayed its floppy felt teeth and whispered, "Lust." as it rubbed its snout against his nose.

Blaise froze for a moment before he screamed and pulled the thing off his face and threw it where it then crashed into Anthony's dresser across the room and slid down to the floor, where it then sat up and looked like it was about to cry.

"Oh Merlin," Seamus crowed from next to his bed," The look on your face was bloody priceless." he said as he feel into a laughing fit.

Blaise turned towards him and took notice that Anthony and Harry looked just as confused and shocked as he did form their own beds. Seamus however was completely dressed and standing near him, and he glared at him hard but was ignored.

" What the hell was that?" he asked through gritted teeth as stood from his bed and bared down on Seamus.

"Well you see the thing is," Seamus tried to defend himself as Blaise got closer," the hat said you needed to accept that we are the deadly sins, and since you were the most sceptic, I thought this might help." he finished lamely.

Blaise's left eye twitched menacingly as he grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt and brought his face close to his.

"You thought I would accept this better if I was molested by stuffed animal?" he asked in a growl which Seamus cowered slightly under," and I said that I accepted it last night, I even explained to the group as a whole that I just wanted more evidence." he pushed Seamus away and grabbed is wand from his bed side table.

" Hey it did not molest you," Seamus defended his creation as he straightened his shirt and watched Blaise cast a tempus charm, and it showed it was eight in the morning and Blaise sighed.

" well we got an hour before breakfast, we might as well get ready." he said as he went over to his dresser and got his clothes for the day along with his toiletries.

He paused just inside the bathroom before he turned around suddenly and flicked his wand at Seamus. After a moment of nothing happening he was sent flying at the wall where he hit it with a loud smacking noise that made Anthony jump from his bed as he had hit the wall right above his head. when Seamus didn't immediately fall down through his canopy, Anthony looked up as Blaise went to about his business and saw that Seamus was stuck to the wall upside down.

" Mate," Harry said as he got his clothes for the day as well," That was stupid." and he followed after Blaise to take his shower to.

"Lust?" the small toy fox whispered as it stood up and waddled off into the bathroom and through the open door, which made Anthony look wide eyed after it in fear.

All around Ravenclaw every student that wasn't up yet was woken up by a girlish scream that reached all the way up to seventh floor, that startled many students straight off their beds and on to the floor.

Twenty minutes later Susan, Luna, Hermione were stood in the common room dressed and ready for the day waiting for the others to get downstairs. They all looked up and stared at the boys stairs and saw Blaise walk down practically foaming from the mouth with anger while the others followed behind him.

" What did Harry do?," Hermione and Luna asked simultaneously, which made Harry let out an offended noise at the insinuation that it was automatically his fault.

Blaise just continued stew and they all suddenly saw what happened, and all the girls giggled before they could stop themselves.

Blaise glared at all of them while he adjusted he shoulder bag and headed for the door, the others trailed a bit behind him not wanting to make him more angry.

They were just outside when Anthony decided to speak," So wait, we're also able to get each others memories from a few minutes ago, not just from before we went back?" he asked as they all sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table and started to eat the food placed out.

"I mean it makes sense," Hermione said as she buttered her toast," It keeps as in the know with new information the others get so we're able to be better on top of any situation."

"You're all insane." Blaise said around a piece of bacon as he sulked about how he got attacked earlier and they all just went along with it like it was normal.

Their chatter was interrupted by the arrival the same prefect as yesterday," Alright kiddos, here are time tables for the week, don't be late for classes please otherwise Flitwick might put me in charge of following your asses to class and I'd much rather not." She said as she finished handing out their sheets of paper, and then she strode of down the table quickly to finish handing out the rest.

They all starred opened mouth after for a moment before Hermione spoke up," That was rude, how did she even become prefect with an attitude like that?" she huffed as she looked over her time table. They all shrugged and went back to their breakfast

"Well it looks as if we have double potions first with the Hufflepuffs, then double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, lunch, and lastly double Defense with Hufflepuff again so we better get going so we don't piss Snape off on the first day." Susan said as she stuffed one last piece of sausage in her mouth and pulled Harry up by his arm as he looked like he didn't want to get up, and they all picked their things up and left the hall.

"Snape will be pissed just because I'm their and breathing." Harry complained as the set off down the hallway towards potion class.

"You said you understood why Snape acted the way he did Harry, stop acting like a child about how Snape treated us all." Luna grouched as she looped her arm through Anthony's as they came closer to Snape's classroom.

" I have not acted as a child once concerning how he treated me, I forgave him." Harry said as crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall next to Snape's door, as they made it to his classroom.

All the girls suddenly said eww while and Anthony and Blaise got pinched looks on their faces Seamus let out a loud laugh when the all got the image of Harry pissing on a portrait of Snape. Harry flushed, embarrassed and angry that his mind had betrayed him in such a way.

" A child indeed." Blaise said lowly as more students began to line up behind them and they all went silent as they waited for Snape to arrive.

It was a few minutes later when the door was flung open and Harry fell to the floor as he had been to close to it and landed on is face, which made everyone laugh.

"If Mr. Potter is done making a fool of himself, you will get in the classroom and find your seats." the silky voice of Professor barked form with in the classroom and they scurried into the room.

Hermione pulled Seamus and Harry right to the front desk and sat them forcefully on either side of her, while Blaise, Anthony, and Luna sat at the desk behind them. This left Susan to sit at the table to right of Hermione so she was sat with her old house.

Snape stood at the front of the desk and did roll call, only stopping once when he got to Harry's name before he finished and began the lesson.

His eyes were cold as they scanned the class and he stopped again when they passed over Harry before helooked away and began to speak.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," and he had the class hooked as he whispered and casually strode around the room," As there is little foolish wan-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, so if you would please take this seriously." he said loudly at the end which startled the Hufflepuff who had been doodling on their paper they had out, and they flushed at being caught.

"Potter!" Snape said loudly still, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked and bared down hard on Harry.

Harry looked into Snape's black eyes, and realized that he truly did forgive Snape for how he treated him, all of them, because war and death bring pain and sadness, and not everyone person can't away unscathed.

"I believe," Harry said slowly while he kept eye contact with Snape," that asphodel and wormwood can make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death sir." he finished politely.

Snape looked startled for half a second before he stood straight and moved on to someone else and asked more questions and took points when they got one wrong. When he was done questioning them he set the class to making a simple Boil Curing potion, and all though a discreetly hovered around Harry's desk he made zero comment.

When a Ravenclaw melted their cauldron to Harry' left like Neville had once done Snape didn't round on Harry and accuse him of purposefully not offering help to them and just sent them off to the hospital wing as he angrily bitched on how they should have known better.

So when the time came that the bell rang they all left class with zero comments or detention form Snape, and only a one foot paper on the Boil Curing potion and its effects.

"That had to have been the most pleasant potions class I've ever been in, " Harry said as they strolled down the hall," I mean Snape was almost pleasant, why do you think that was?"

"I think that because you aren't a Gryffindor like he expected you to be, and that you were actually able to answer his question meant for fourth years through him off. I mean along with being so polite, it must of put him off balance so much that he didn't know how to respond, so he decided to just ignore you for the time being." Hermione said intellectually as the came upon the Transfiguration corridor.

" Wait so what your saying," Harry said as they arrived at the their next class, " is that being nice actually works?"

"Oh Harry." was all Hermione said as she once again sat at the front table this time on the end with Susan, Blaise, Luna next to her, and the others sat at he table behind them, and they sat in silence as the Gryffindors trickled into the room.

The open space next to Seamus was filled by a nervous Dean Thomas, and Seamus grinned like a lunatic and introduced himself to Dean, excited to see him again.

" Uh hi?" Dean said as he eyed the crazy Ravenclaw next to him, and he looked around the room to see if he could move somewhere else when he caught sight of a cat sat on the professors desk. "What's with the cat?" he asked and before anyone could answer him a red headed boy burst into the room.

"Awesome, made it before the teacher even arrived." he crowed as he stroked the shivering rat in his hand and looked around the room.

Suddenly the cat on top the desk leaped at and in mid air turned into Professor McGonagall, who landed on the floor softly and strode over to the boy. She stooped be for him and took in his messy state and tutted at him.

"That was bloody brilliant." he said awed by the advanced magic display.

"Yes well, Mr. Weasley why are you late?" she asked tartly.

"I got lost." and as he finally succumbed to his embarrassment his ears flushed bright red and he looked down.

"Well perhaps I should turn your rat into a map so as you won't get lost anymore," she said and Ron clutched said rat to his chest in fear," Please take you seat now so we may begin class, and one point from Gryffindor for tardiness on the first day."

" Now ," she began in an authoritative tone," Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in here will be forced to leave and not aloud back with in this class, You have been warned." she said strictly, and began the actual lesson.

By the end of the class only the seven of them had been able to turn their matches into needles earning them all five points and a proud smile from professor McGonagall as she examined their work.

" Well done, well done indeed." she said as the bell rang and told the class to continue to practice and gave them homework in the form of a one-and-half foot paper on the theory behind turning a needle into a metal needle.

As soon as they were packed and out if the classroom Luna threw her shoes off and loudly proclaimed it was time for lunch and set off down the hall. Susan followed after her as she complained loudly about her needing to wait for them and to put her shoes back or she could get sick. The others followed at a leisurely pace and down to the Great Hall for lunch, before it was off to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They all sat once more at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat when Harry suddenly jerked in his seat and looked towards the head table, which made them freak slightly at his sudden change mood.

"Harry," Hermione asked worried as she laid a hand on his arm," what is it, are you alright?"

He didn't answer for a moment fire in his eyes," Quirrell just tried to get into my head," he said his voice laced with thinly vailed anger.

"We might need to deal with him quicker than we expected." Blaise said as he watched Quirrell stand form his seat and head out through side door and presumably off to set up for his next class.

They all murmured in agreement," How exactly are we going to get rid of him?" Anthony asked after no one said anything else for several moments.

"Well figure something out. we better get to class." Harry said as students started to pick up their bags and leave the Great Hall.

"I don't like this," Anthony whispered as he sat next Harry in the front row Hermione on his other side, while the other all sat behind them, "Quirrell needs to be deal with, what if he hurts someone?"

Hermione took a hold of his hand and brought his eyes to her," Your getting anxious Anthony, you need to calm down, we'll get rid of him soon, try not to worry for a moment. We won't let him hurt anyone." she said and then let go if his and looked to the front of the room as Professor Quirrell slinked in like a scared child.

Anthony didn't listen to any of the lesson and barely even pretended to take notes, this got him a disapproving look for Hermione but he just ignored her. He only took notice of what was happening when Harry nudged him in the side and told him class had ended.

" I didn't even hear the bell ring?" he said shocked that he'd not heard it.

Seamus and Luna giggled quietly at him as they all stood around him as he packed up, when he was packed and they were just about to leave Professor Quirrell stopped them.

"Mr.Goldstine," he stuttered, "would you please stay behind for moment, the rest of may leave."

They hesitated a moment before they left to wait just outside the door, while Anthony gulped nervously and walked closer to Quirrell to see what he needed.

"Yes Professor?" he asked and tried to sound as polite as possible.

"I noticed that you weren't paying attention to the lesson," he sluggishly said through his fake stutter, and Anthony internally scoffed about his lack of attention," The Dark arts are a very important ting to learn to protect yourself from, I wouldn't want you or any other student to get hurt because you didn't know how to defend yourself." he finished as he eyed Anthony.

Anthony grit his teeth hard tot he point it hurt, 'He doesn't want us to get hurt,' he thought angrily,' wants us to be able to protect ourselves,' he continued to think as he got angrier by the second,' he has Voldemort on the back of his head, as preaching about fighting evil.'

"Now I won't take points off this time but if you continue to not pay attention I will have to take action he said." while he walked to the door an opened it waved him out the door where the other were waiting for him.

Anthony didn't move though, which confused Quirrell and made the others who had peeked into the room look worried as he practically vibrated with anger.

"The sins deadly power," Luna suddenly whispered her eyes glassy and fogged over as she stared at Anthony," he needs to calm down."

" Anthony you need to calm yourself." Hermione said urgently, but he didn't listen as his eyes dilated and the back of his neck burned where his pig tattoo laid no longer asleep and wide awake.

"What is the meaning of this?" Quirrell said awed his stutter completely gone as Anthony practically glowed with power.

"You are scum," Anthony yelled," you say you want us to be safe but you have a fucking dark lord on the back of your head," he closed his eyes and pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes," You deserve to die, your going to die, I want you to die." he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"They know kill them." a voice rasped shrilly from Quirrell's turban and he quickly pulled out his wand and prepared to attack when he froze his and gripped his chest as fell down to his knees.

Anthony opened his eyes and glared at Quirrell and growled, "I'm not just goanna let you walk away," and they all watched as he suddenly stopped breathing and feel face first on the floor."

They were all silent as They watched Anthony suddenly lose all his energy and fall to the floor in exhaustion, and Luna raced forward and cradled Anthony's head in her lap and gently stroked his hair.

The others began to move forward, but stopped when then shade of Voldemort that had been within Quirrell seeped out of him and charged at Luna and Anthony. It was less than a foot from them when a light burst from Anthony and a huge pig appeared, opened its mouth and swallowed the soul shard whole before it dissipated and Anthony woke back up with a startled gasp and looked around the room.

" What happened? Why am I on the floor?" Anthony asked and when no one answered the memory of what happened went through Anthony's mind," I don't remember that, why don't I remember that?" he asked frantically as he looked between everyone as he searched for an answer.

"I don't know," Harry said as he tried to keep Anthony calm," but I think we need to leave before someone shows up." and they all agreed before they quickly fled the room and headed for the Boys dorm room in Ravenclaw tower.

" What the hell was that?" That Anthony asked loudly after everyone was in the room and he silenced the rest of tower from being able to hear them," I killed Quirrell, and I don't even remember it." he said confused and scared," What if I hurt someone else?"

" You're not going to hurt anyone else," Hermione said and everyone made noises of agreement, "This is obviously the power that the Hat was talking about, so you just need to learn how to control it."

He scoffed as he flopped back on his bed, "How exactly would one go about controlling something like this when I can't even remember doing it or even how I did it. All I remember is getting angry and then nothing, just a huge blank, and if it weren't for this whole memory share thing I wouldn't even know exactly what happened" he groaned.

The room was silent for a while, the only sound that could be heard was when Luan went over to Anthony and sat down and put his head her lap again, where he then finally started to calm down.

" The Hat said that it could be controlled," she hummed lowly as every one took a seat around the room," it also said that Death is sometimes the only answer, so don't dwell to much, you stopped an evil man from being able to stay and corrupt the world."

Anthony sighed lowly and opened his eyes and met Luna's bright blue eyes and serene smile," Thank you Luna" he said before he sat up and met everyone's worried gaze," sorry about my freak out."

"Its all right Anthony you were just-," Blaise began but was interrupted by the a loud squeak from inside Seamus' dresser.

" What was that?" Susan asked as she stood up to check herself, but Seamus blocked her path and stood defensively in front of it.

" Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said with conviction, but his defense cracked when from behind him through a closed drawer it made something mad another sound.

Susan shoved him out of the way and opened the drawer, and she stepped back slightly wide eyed when the toy fox Seamus had made this morning slowly rose up and said," Lust?" like a child that wanted a piece of candy.

"You said you got rid of that thing." Blaise yelled as he stood up backed behind his bed," Get rid of it now." he growled as he kept an eye on the fox, as it turned its head towards him and cooed at him as it continuously whispered the word lust.

" I tried but nothing seemed to work on it, not the reversal spell nothing so I just shoved in one of my drawers to figure it out later." Seamus defended himself lightly as he lounged back on his bed not even bothered by what he was unable to fix.

Susan poked it in the stomach and it giggled which creeped her," I'm just going to close this." she said while she pushed the fox back inside and spell closed the drawer shut and silenced it for go measure.

"You're all insane," Blaise said as he sat back on his bed," insane you hear me, insane."

"Would you stop saying that already, we get it were nuts, stop complaining and just go with the flow and be nuts with us." Luan said as she sat herself down in his lap which startled him as he hadn't even seen her get up.

He sighed loudly and pressed his forehead into her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his neck and ran her fingers though the shaggy hair he kept slicked back on the top of his head as she giggled.

Several minutes later Hermione cast the tempus charm and told everyone one that dinner would start in fifteen minutes and that they should head down stairs.

As they stepped put of the common room and out into the hall Anthony suddenly had a thought," Do you think they found Quirrell's body yet?" he asked lowly as the passed by a herd of Gryffindors on their way to the hall.

" If they did find out it will certainly be mentioned during dinner, and if they haven't found out yet, they definitely will tomorrow." Hermione said as they came to the Great Hall.

When they stepped in the hall it was completely silent, black banners hung everywhere and all the teachers had somber looks upon their faces.

" They know." Seamus whispered very lightly careful not to be heard as they all sat down and stayed silent and waited for the rest of the students to enter the hall.

"Attention children," Professor Dumbledore said somberly as he stood from his seat and walked up to the podium in front of the head table," a few short hours ago our very own Professor Quirrell passed away do to the natural complications of a heart attack," the hall burst into shocked gasps and whispers before Dumbledore raised his hands and called for silence," yes I know it is great tragedy when we lose one of our own, but he will be remembered fondly. So as of this moment all defense classes are canceled until we can find a replacement. Thank you." he said before he sat back down and food appeared before all the students.

The hall once again broke into quiet whispers that echoed loudly because the hall was so silent, and this time they weren't stopped. Anthony and the others however just stayed silent and picked at their food occasionally until, finally, dinner and they were all sent off to go about their business before bed time.

" Is it wrong," Anthony asked as they were once again gathered in the boys dorm," that I feel somewhat guilty for killing him, even though he would've done the same given the chance?"

"I think it is a great show of character and compassion, that even though he was evil and dangerous you still show remorse. It means you'll never have to fear abusing your power, and that you won't ever kill just to kill." Susan said lightly from where she was laid out on the floor as she stared at the ceiling.

" I guess." he sighed as he closed his eyes laid back on the floor next to her.

"Well since we seem to have some free time we might as well get our homework out of the way," Hermione said as she clapped her hands together, which caused the others all to groan and complain about work, "come on guys we already know everything, this is first year work well get it done real quick." and begrudgingly everyone agreed and got their work.

"You better be right about this begin able to be get done quick otherwise I'm goanna sick my fox thing on you." Seamus threatened which caused everyone to laughed as they bickered back an forth, and they all finally released the stress of the day that had built up in them.


	9. Stealing Rocks

It had been five days since Quirrell had died and a new Defense teacher needed to be found, and kids were getting antsy to find out who would take the job next. Which is why come Monday morning when students saw an unfamiliar person sat up at the head table, the gossip chain built between all the students imploded into action.

Who was this man that had taken up the recently emptied teaching position. What kind of man was he as he sat next to Professor Snape with a joyful smile on his scar ridden face, his bright amber eyes filled with happiness as he ran a long arm through his shaggy brown hair. It was as if he was completely oblivious to Snape's blood boiling glare as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth and stared out over the sea of students as they entered the hall for breakfast.

So when Harry and the others all entered the hall to a cacophony of whispers they wondered what had happened as they took their seats. It was as they sat that, that they all took notice of the new face at the head table.

" Oh sweet Merlin," Harry whisper yelled, an excited manic smile on his face," this is so great Re-," but he was interrupted as Dumbledore stood and tapped his a knife to his goblet and called for attention and the hall went silent.

"As I'm sure you all have took notice, there is a new face on the Hogwarts staff, "he waved his arm towards the man," I would like to introduce you all to your new Defense Against the Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." he then lead the hall in a soft applause.

Professor Lupin waved his hand happily at them all, and a few of the first years giggled, while upper years immediately went about discussing the new teacher once more.

Over at the Ravenclaw table Harry was practically vibrating in his seat from happiness, While the rest grinned at the new development.

"Its Remus, its Remus, I cant believe Remus is here," He kept whispering towards himself," I get see Remus sooner than I thought isn't this awesome?" he asked as he beamed at them all in happiness.

Hermione nodded her head from where she sat across from him, a huge smile plastered on her face along with Luna who was humming a nondescript tune as she stacked her waffles into a small home, complete with a syrup mote and bacon trees.

" I didn't realize you and Professor were close, let alone enough to call him by his first name Harry." Anthony said from between bites of buttered toast covered in apricot jam.

"You didn't?" Harry asked, surprised that people hadn't noticed, and they all suddenly had memories fly through their brains and saw how close Harry and Remus really were.

Blaise choked slightly on the orange juice he had been drinking surprised at what he saw," He's your Godfather?" he asked confused," I thought Black was?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck while he traced the grain of the table with his pointer finger on his other hand. "Well I mean, he's more of an honorary Godfather than anything."

Blaise hummed lightly with a thoughtful look on his face as he nibbled on a piece of sausage on the tip of his fork.

"You know how we thought we needed an adult to help with our plans?" he aske the group, and they all nodded their heads in remembrance, before he continued" well why don't we just use Lupin, because from your memories it he seemed more trust worthy than Snape would be at the moment. Plus I feel like if given enough information on what is going on he'd do anything for you."

Harry' eyes were slightly widened as he rolled the new idea about in his head before his eyes hardened a tiny bit as he came to his answer," I think it is a great idea, but I want to make completely sure that he won't get hurt and that we won't abuse his love for me. Do all think we should bring him in." he asked at the end and after a few moments it was unanimously decided that he would be brought in.

With that decided they all finished off their last bits of breakfast and headed off to go grab their bags as they had Charms first period. It was as they were leaving the Ravenclaw common room once more though that Hermione voiced what had been bothering her since they first mentioned letting Remus help them.

"You know, "she said softly which mad everyone look at her in curiosity," the only problem I can think of about letting Remus in on our plans, is that I think we'll need to tell him everything." and this made them all stop abruptly and look at her as if she had lost it.

" What do you mean everything? Why?" Blaise asked, his dark eyebrows draw together in confused indignation at the idea of revealing so much.

Hermione sighed as she pushed her way between Susan and Seamus and she set back down the hall the other following after her.

" He's werewolf remember? If he gets to close he can practically smell deceit. Plus he's smart, and no matter how much he cares for Harry, if he feels like we are keeping information from him he won't help. He might even go to Dumbledore if he feels we are doing something dangerous or wrong " She whispered as they walked into the Charms classroom and took a seat front and center.

"Lets just think a little bit about this then, and come back to it once we've all had some time to think about it." Susan said as she took a seat next to her and the others followed, all sitting in he first row of the half circle bench.

They all sat here in silence for a good ten minutes going over their thoughts before Professor Flitwick walked and made a surprised squeak at seeing them all their.

" Well aren't you all early," he said as he toddled over to his desk, where he then cast the tempus charm," class doesn't start for another good eights minutes." As he flipped though sheets of paper on his desk.

"Really?" Seamus asked surprised, and he then groaned his head falling onto the desktop, "What is happening to me, I'm a good student."

This made Flitwick chuckle as the rest of the Ravenclaw's and Slytherines trickled into the room while Luna gently patted his back in sympathy.

"There is nothing wrong with showing up on time an being a good student Mr.Finnigan,"The tiny professor said happily as the bell rang and he sent papers flying to each of the students. "Now welcome students its today we will being doing paper work so wands away please." He ordered as he started the lesson.

From there the day went along as any other normal day should, they went over procedures when taking care of the plants in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, ate lunch, and then had a boring double period of History of Magic with the Gryffindors.

It was only after dinner and they were all splayed out on the floor in their common room that things verged off of the calm and lazy atmosphere they had found themselves in.

"I just remembered I have something to give to you all!" Luna suddenly screamed as she sat up, which jerked Anthony out of his sleep as his head had been on her stomach.

The ruckus in the middle of the room caused a few of the older years to glance up, and seeing as they all seemed fine they went straight back to what they were doing and ignored them all. Luna grabbed Hermione up from the floor by her arm and jumped over Susan as she said," meeting right now in the boys dorm." before she disappeared up the girls stairs with a frazzled Hermione which left the others to stare after her confused.

After a few minutes Luna came back down with Hermione and each of them held a duffel bag ,"I said meeting in the boys dorm, why didn't you guys move? Come on." She ordered huffily, and they all followed her to the dorm.

"Luna?" Hermione asked cautiously as she held the bag in her hands a good distance from her body as she felt something move inside," what's in here, I just felt something move."

As soon as they entered the room Hermione dropped her bag on the floor in the middle of the room and backed away. Luna though skipped over to it and set the bag she held down next it and sat cross legged next to it. She patted the floor next to her when they all just stood around the room, and many of the sighed before the sat next to her on the floor.

She clapped her hands together happily as, they all sat in a circle around the bags. To her left it went, Harry, Susan, Anthony, Seamus, Hermione, Blaise, and then her making a complete circle.

"What do you want to show us?" Anthony asked as he saw the bags begin to wiggle more.

"Patience young wizard child, you soon shall see." She mysteriously.

"Luna, please just tell us, the bags keep moving around and its starting to freak me out." Hermione grouched from her seat slightly back from the rest of the group.

Luna scowled playfully at her, " Only if you properly join the circle," which made her sigh but she moved forward slightly," thank you. Now you all remember the fox that Seamus made?"

They all nodded their heads remembering the little stuffed toy, and they all got the felling they weren't going to like this as much as Luna thought they would.

" Well, I looked it over and picked at the magic used to create it and learned that Seamus unintentionally leaked the magic tied to the part of him that makes him a sin into the stuffed animal. Which is why we can't reverse the spell, because the spell actually wore off, the thing that keeps it going is our, lets call it sin magic. It can't be reversed because our magic is permanent until we learn how to properly control it." She finished as she blew at a huff as she hadn't taken a breath during her monologue.

"When did you have to figure this out? And while this is fascinating, what does this have to do with what you want to show us?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I did it whenever I had trouble falling asleep at night," she said as she pulled the bags closer to her and opened them up," and because I now know how Seamus made the fox, I practiced for a few days and made one for all of our sins." She said as she dumped the bags out on the floor and an assortment of stuffed animals hit the floor in a pile in the middle of the circle.

"You did what?" Blaise asked shrilly as he watched in horror before him.

The pile of stuffed animals moved and the animals began to move away from each other and Prance around in the enclosed circle, before they all went to the person they were inspired after, as if unconsciously.

"Um," Anthony said, confused and slightly scared," Why did you make more?"

A bright pink pig waddled over to Anthony and rubbed its snout against his thigh before It looked up at him with red plastic eyes, and said," Gluttony," in a deep gargled voice, before it went back to rubbing its self all over him, and Anthony shivered.

"Oh stop being such a bloody baby." Seamus said as he cooed over a deep purple gorilla that he held in his arms like he was cradling a child.

The gorilla sat in his arms with a disgruntled look and kept saying," Wrath," in a high pitched whisper as it glanced about the room.

"This is all very weird," Hermione stated as she held a deep black snake that kept curling and un curling around her wrist, everyone once in awhile stopping, and hissing," Envy."

"I think their adorable." Susan said as her pretty white cat with clear blue plastic eyes kept swiping at Lunas deep brown raccoon and meowing out the word," Pride," while Luna's chittered out ," Greed."

"I agree with Susan," Harry said as he watched his light brown sloth lay in front of him every once in a while whispering," Sloth," in a happy voice and doing nothing else beside keep contact with him.

Blaise growled," I still don't trust mine." as used his foot to push the stuffed fox away with his foot, which it then just climbed onto, and he sighed," It followed me in to the shower." He said trying to talk some sense into them.

By this point even Anthony had gotten of being unsure and was rubbing his and over his pig, so Blaise just through his hands up the air," I give up."

" That's nice." Harry said as he poked is sloth making it wiggle around, not really listening to what was being said.

" Oh, I just remembered that I was going to say something before Luna went crazy and started yelling and I got distracted" Susan said as she petted the cat in her lap tenderly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she removed the sank from her wrist and laid it across her lap where it curled up.

"I think we should take the Philosopher's stone tonight." Susan said with a determined glint coming Into her eyes as her continued to stroke the cat in her lap.

" Why tonight?" Blaise asked tiredly as his fox sat on his knee, as he'd given up on keeping It off of him.

" I just thought since we never discussed when we'd get, just that we were going to why not now. Plus right now is calm, and its so early in the year that know one will probably notice it missing," Susan stated as she watched her cat stretch and curl all over her lap cutely," besides you know how the saying goes, never put off till tomorrow what you can do today.

" That's a great idea," Hermione said as she laid back on the carpet and closed her eyes," We should go around eleven that way everyone will most assuredly be asleep."

So a few hours later they all stood outside the door that held a giant three headed dog, and everyone watched as Hermione dispelled all the notification charms around the door to let Dumbledore know when someone crossed it.

" Okay, now we just need to conjure an instrument to lull Fluffy to sleep." Hermione said, but as she raised her wand again to make one, Luna grabbed her arm and told her to stop.

" What?" Hermione asked frustrated about being stopped.

"There is a spell that isn't invented for like twenty years I want use instead, please, please, please?" Luna begged as she clung to Hermione's arm.

" Fine," Hermione sighed as she pushed Luna off of her," What exactly is this spell you want to use?"

"It's designed to take a song from your memory and play it into the surrounding area like a radio," Luna said excitedly," the really cool thing is that you don't have to stay in the room for it to continue play, it just goes until the songs over."

" that sounds amazing." Hermione said intrigued by the whole idea, and the other s made noises of agreement.

Luna nodded her head frantically, and pushed the door open and stepped inside where she casted the spell quick, and it was all silent for a minute before they heard music and they looked inside to see the dog falling asleep.

"What song is this?" Susan asked as she closed the door and walked over to the others and helped push Fluffy off the trapdoor.

"'Lean on Me' by Bill Withers. "Luna said as she peered down the whole before she casted incendeo and set all the plants down there on fire before she cast a cushioning charm and dropped down the hole, everyone following after her.

" Well, I like it." Susan decided as they walked down a corridor and opened the only door and walked in.

They were meet with the sound of hundreds of flying keys buzzing around the room like bees, flying all over the place in no particular direction.

" I wonder if we can just summon the key instead of flying around on the broom and getting chased by all the other ones?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand and did just that, and it flew into her hand.

However the other keys dived after it so they ran for the door, jammed the key in and slammed the door behind them, narrowly missing being jabbed full force by a bunch if deadly keys.

" Merlin's saggy balls." Anthony gasped out from having to run suddenly.

" Still faster than the broom," Hermione stated breathing just fine," and you need to work out more if that wore you out." She walked pass him and patted his head as she strode off to the next area.

"Hey not cool." Anthony said loudly as he and the others caught up to her, but he jerked back when their was a loud growl and banning behind the door.

"Its just the troll," Blaise said as he opened the door and shot a curse at it before it could even raise its club," calm down and don't be scared Anthony."

" I am calm," he said as they all walked in and stepped around the now dead troll," and I just was startled, there's a difference between being scarred and being startled."

" Alright, jeez," Blaise said as he pushed the next door open," Merlin, do we have to play chess?"

" I mean, does it count as a part of Hogwarts, because if it does we could just ask it to move." Susan said curiously.

" I don't think so." Hermione said skeptically.

" Well you haven't even tried," Susan said in a huffy voice," Would you allow us to pass through?" said towards the gigantic chess pieces, and after a few moment they slid aside allowing them to pass through.

"Wait, how are they apart of the castle?" Hermione asked confused.

" Well McGonagall probably made them out of something from inside the castle, a pebble or broken brick, thus it is now a part of the castle" Luna said as she locked elbows with her and dragged her into the next room behind Susan, the boys strolling after them.

" So which one is it again that were supposed to drink again?" Blaise asked as he eyes the mass amount of potion bottles laid out before them.

"This one," Hermione said as she picked up one of the small round bottles and drank the whole thing," and I noticed last time when I was leaving that it refills when you set it back down." which she did and it refilled.

So they all drank it down and walked through the black flames guarding the door and finally reached what they had been after.

"So, Susan you need to stand in front of the mirror and get the stone." Harry said as he pushed her to stand in front of it.

" Why me again? I don't even think we should use it." she asked as she stared into he mirror and waited for something to happen.

"Exactly, the only way you can get it is if you want it, but don't want to use it." Harry said, and a minute later Susan stuck he hand in her pocket and pulled a blood red stone.

"Cool," Anthony said as he looked at closely, before he clapped his hands," whelp I think its time for bed." and turned around but stopped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

"Is that really my hearts deepest desire?" Anthony asked as he continued to stare into the mirror stunned.

"What do see?" Seamus asked, before Hermione kicked him in he shin," ow, what is your bloody problem?" he growled at her as he rubbed his shin.

" You were being rude, what you see is private, and you shouldn't' t make him tell you." She said as she crossed her arms.

" No its alright, "Anthony said as he looked a way and stepped back," I saw me running a bakery, it was stupid idea that I had when I was younger before realized I sucked at it, I didn't realize I cared so much." He finished quietly.

" That's so sweet Anthony, wanting to run a bakery, "Susan said as she stepped closer to him," you know I can help you learn to bake better, I do it all the time and know tins of recipes." she had an excited glimpse in her eyes just thinking about it.

" Uh, yeah sure." Anthony said bright smile growing to full force on his face.

"My turn," Luna suddenly yelled excitedly and broke the heartfelt moment up, as she stood in front of the mirror.

After a minute she turned quickly and started jumping every which way, with a hopeful pleased smile upon her face.

" I knew it," she crowed excitedly," my hearts deepest desire is to run animal sanctuary with my daddy. It had so many rare animals and endangered species"

" That's really nice Luna." Hermione said as Luna pulled her into a hug and she hugged her back.

" You next Blaise." Luna ordered, as she pushed him towards the mirror," you don't have to tell us but you should at least look." Before she stepped back and away leaving to see what his heart truly wanted.

It was several minutes before Blaise moved and when he did they saw he had a happy grin on his face, but they didn't ask because, it wasn't their business to know.

"Anyone else wish to see?" Luna asked and the rest all shook their heads no.

" I've already seen mine," Harry said from next to Seamus," I don't see the point in looking again if I already know what I will see."

"Yes but that was technically when you were eleven, and that was roughly forty years ago, in that amount of time things are bound to change Harry." Susan said as she twiddled her thumbs in front of her before she stepped in front of the mirror as well.

" I see myself stood with a few children that look just like me," she wisped as she turned back towards everyone her eyes glistening lightly," I've always wanted children, I just didn't know it was this much."

They were all silent as Susan walked away from the mirror and watched as Harry took her place. He immediately turned away his face darkening rapidly with a blush he couldn't seem to fight, which made the groups curiosity blow through the roof at what he could of possible seen, when he started to talk to himself as he backed a way quickly from the mirror and headed for the door.

" Nope, I don' t believe this," he kept saying as the others followed him back the way they came," I got over that, I swear I got over this, why?" Harry asked no-one particular.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she speed up and blocked his path," What did you see? It obviously isn't the same before seeing as that had been your parents."

" You said we didn't have to say what we saw." He said as he crossed his arms and moved around walking towards the exit once more.

" True," Anthony said as he strode next to him over the chess board almost running into a pawn," but you blushed like crazy and practically ran away, so excuse us for not being able to hold in our curiosity."

" For once I agree," Blaise murmured as Harry opened the door and lead the way back through the key room," I to am curious."

Harry groaned loudly as they made it back to the room that once held mass amounts of Devil's Snare before Luna had burned it all away earlier. He stopped and turned to the group that had surrounded him in a sort of half circle, and they all just stared at each other for a few minutes.

" I think Harry's in love with someone," Seamus cooed over at Harry which only made him blush again further proving his thought," oh that is adorable." And walked forward and pinched his cheeks.

Harry shoved him off after a second and kicked him hard in the shin which sent him to the ground.

"Why do you people keep kicking me?" he cried out as he cradled his shin fir the second time," and in the same place to, I mean come on. Bloody fucking hell." He swore as he stood back up.

" You bring it upon yourself," Hermione answered as she took out her wand to see what time it was, " alright we need to get going it is two a.m. on a Monday night."

"I'll cast the music charm again so we can get back up an avoid Fluffy." Luna said as she took her wand and waved it the door above, which then through open and music drifted down towards them below.

" I love this song," Hermione said as they all took turns levitating each other up through the whole, as 'Here Comes the Sun', played around them.

"I've never heard it before but I agree, it's nice," Blaise, said lightly as they waited for the song to finish before they opened the door so it wouldn't drift out into the hallway when they left.

When the last note of song sounded they rushed from the room and made their way back up tot the Ravenclaw common room.

"Okay," Hermione said before everyone went off to bed," I just realized we never decided where we were going to keep the stone."

This made everyone pause, because none of them had any real idea of where to put the stone that it wouldn't be found in.

" How about for now we just lock it in the bottom shelf of Seamus's dresser until we find a better place," Blaise said as he took the stone from Hermione," he doesn't use it, and we can just layer it with as many locking charms and wards as possible, because we are obviously to tired to think anymore tonight."

Everyone agreed before they went to their separate dorms for the night, and after locking up the stone Blaise crawled into bed and closed his eyes ready to fall asleep.

Just as he was about to nod off a little voice whispered next his ear," Lust." And his eyes popped open to see the little stuffed fox that was the bane of his existence sitting right in front of his face, staring at him intently.

Blaise just starred at for a minute before he sighed and gave up. He pulled his blanket up slightly and brought the stuffed fox to him and cuddled it and it cuddled him back. He would never admit that he actually liked how soft and comfortable it was to hug it.

"I'm going insane," he said as he fully feel alseep.


	10. Getting Peter

Three days after their midnight excursion through the school Susan and the others were just about to lay their head s down to sleep when Harry burst into their room. They all looked at him in shock as he walked further Into the room and he opened to his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted which made him hang his head and sigh loudly.

" How did you get up the girls stairs Harry? You're a boy." Susan asked completely baffled about him being able to go up the stairs as it was charmed to keep them out.

" It only stops boys who that want to get with the girls up the stairs, so Harry doesn't qualify as a danger to our virtue." Luna said as she played with her stuffed raccoon on her bed, unfazed about his presence.

This made Susan look even more confused, and she lost it when Hermione obviously caught onto something as she gasped loudly and looked at Harry wide eyed.

" Harry, I had know idea why didn't you tell me? When did you find? How did you know it would allow you to come up here?" She said firing off a million questions at once.

Susan growled in frustration and stomped her foot childishly," Find out what? I don't understand, how is he able to come up here?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose irritably," Now is not the time. I came up here because me and the others realized that we need to get Peter right now."

" Why now?" Hermione asked confused.

" Remus is here. If he hasn't already picked up that he's here he will eventually because Ron carries him everywhere, plus Peter is going got try and run like a coward." Harry said as paced a little in front if the open door.

"Lets go then." Luna said as she got up from her bed and went the door, not even putting on shoes or changing her clothes, and Susan followed after she had grabbed her slippers and Luna's telling her to put them on.

" We don't even have a plan on how to get him," Hermione hissed as they went down the stairs," we need a plan."

"Do we really need to have one?" Seamus complained form where he was spread out before the fire.

" Yes we do," Hermione grouched as she strode over to him and slapped him hard on the stomach, she ignored his pained cry as she continued on her tirade," I don't think we should all, otherwise we will get caught."

" I suppose your right," Blaise said from where he leaned against the fireplace, " Whose going to go then?"

They discussed it for several minutes before it was decided that Harry, Hermione, and Blaise would be the ones to go. While the others would spend the time they were gone writing a letter to Susan's aunt, and creating a carrier for them to transport Peter in.

It was as they were walking toward Gryffindor tower that Blaise decided he wanted to pick on Harry," So I'm going to go off of observation here and guess that the person you saw in the mirror was of the male variety, am I correct in my assumption?" Blaise asked with self satisfied grin on his face, as he watched Harry blush furiously.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Harry grouched as he speed up To put some distance between them.

"I still can't believe you never mentioned it to me," Hermione whispered as they neared their destination.

"It just didn't seem worth mentioning" Harry finally said as the made it to the fat lady portrait, "now shush, Caput Draconis." and it swung open and they all stepped inside going quiet.

They were silent as they stepped in the room and thanked Merlin that the common room was empty. Slowly they made their way to The steps leading to the boys and were just about to step into the room when Blaise made a startled noise and Harry and Hermione looked behind them afraid that they had been caught by a teacher.

"Crap." Harry said while Hermione gave him an unimpressed look.

"Merlin out after bed, breaking into other common rooms, and swearing? You three are in trouble, we might just have to turn you into a teacher." Came from a tale third year head who had his hand covering a disgruntled looking Blaise's mouth a s he spoke to them.

" I would agree dear bother, should definitely turn them in." Said an almost identical voice from next to them where he casually leaned against the wall.

Blaise made a deep growling noise which spurred the twins to make cooing noises at how cute that was and called him nice puppy while patting his head. This spurred Harry into a startled laugh and Hermione sighed while pinching her nose in agitation.

"Could you stop for a second?" Hermione asked, and when they didn't stop she narrowed her eyes," fine."

She pulled her wand from her pocket and shot stunners at them which caused them to topple over on to Blaise in a heap of limbs, and Harry made a chocked noise as he rushed forward and moved Fred and George off of Blaise. Instead of checking over Blaise though he started to make sure the twins were okay.

Blaise gave him a weird look as he sat up and watched him fuss over them and lay them lay flat on their backs before he stood up and looked Hermione who had her head cocked in thought and Blaise who looked.

" What?" he said eyeing them carefully.

" It's the Weasley twins isn't it, "Hermione whispered lowly," Their who saw I the mirror aren't they?"

Harry blanched violently at the comment and Blaise took on a look that said he'd just figured something out at Hermione's deduction.

" I most certainly did not see them in the mirror." Harry said defensively, and they would have almost believed him if he hadn't blushed bright red and started cursing as he felt his face heat

"Harry why didn't you-" but he interrupted her.

" Now is really no the time to get in tot his, actually never is more preferable to me but I know you'll want answers. Can we please just get what we came for?" He asked with a desperate look on his face and Blaise sighed as he finally got up.

" Yes lets please just get the rat, instead of talking about Harry's non-existent sex life please?" he directed his question towards Hermione, who sniffed at him threateningly before she turned and opened the door to the first years boys dorm and cast lumos and Harry followed her while Blaise just leaned on the door jam and kept watch for anyone else who might come lurking down the hall. They came back out three minutes later carrying a limp gray rat with them and Harry walked over to the twins and started rummaging through their pants pockets.

" I don't think that's how your supposed to do that Harry." Blaise said, and Harry looked at him confused, " well I mean shouldn't by them dinner first , or you know ask before you stick your hand down their pants. It just seems polite."

He glared at him and ground his teeth and continued to look for a minute before hs stepped back and slid the map out of George's pocket. Harry then turned and kicked Blaide in the shin.

" Fu-" he started to yell as he grab his shin, but Hermione slapped a hand over his mouth.

" Would you stop it," she hissed," were going o get caught."

Blaise shoved her hand off of him an crossed his arms," Fine, but I'll get you back Potter."

" Bring it Zabini." Harry said as he spread his arms wide.

" Boys," Hermione said quietly as she shook her head while watching them," what should we do with them." She said as she nodded her head towards the still unconscious twins.

" Just leave Them not like they'll tur us into a teacher. "Blaise said as he picked at one of his nails, and ignoring Harry's death glare.

" How do you figure? " she asked as she stepped over to Harry and stroked his shoulder In false sympathy at being ignored, and he turned his gka4e towards her instead.

" What are they goanna say? That a couple of first years used adult level stunners on them, and then they stole their map that they stole from Filch? "Blaise asked as if it was obvious," Their not stupid, no one would believe them."

" But they'll want the map back, they will come looking for it, we'll be targets." Hermione said as she eyed the twins curiously.

" Right now their third years. There is nothing they can do that we can't counter." Harry said as he slipped his wand out from his sleeve and waved it over the twins.

They watched as the twins suddenly were dressed in bright pink night gowns and cuddling each other, Fred the big spoon and George the smaller.

" That seems about right," Harry said as he put his wand back and Blaise fell into quiet laughter.

" Wait I got something." Blaise said through chocked laughs, and there was now a sign above them stating girls time do not disturb, and Harry and Blaise fell to the floor because they couldn't breath anymore.

"You are terrible," Hermione said as she stomped her foot, but they could see that she was trying to contain her own laughter, "we seriously need to go before we get caught."

So they left and headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, and after they had sent Peter off to Susan's aunt, Blaise decided that the rest of the group needed to hear about Harry' love for the twins. This lead to Harry tackling him and they wrestled for several minutes before Susan cast a tickle charm at the, and they fell into fits of laughter holding each other to try and make it stop.

"Okay that's enough for one night," she said as she nudged Blaise as he tried to catch his breath, " We are all going to go to bed, and when we wake up tomorrow after getting as much sleep as we can, we will continue to talk about Harry being in love with the demon twins.

" No we won't." Harry said but no one listened to him as they all went to up to their rooms and Harry sighed and followed, ready for bed and to tired to fight for his privacy.


	11. New Job

It was a windy October day in New York and Pepper Potts was having an awful day. Her boss Tony Stark had called her up at three in the morning, a whole four hours before she was supposed to start working, because he suddenly had the idea to hire a personal assistant to wait on him hand and foot. Now don't get her wrong getting him someone else to wake up early and do what every crazy thing he needed would be wonderful, but she saw no point in him needing to tell her that early.

She sighed while she sipped on her piping hot coffee as she waited for the applicants to arrive, seeing as how Tony had sent out an application notice as soon as he'd had the idea. Which he then put her in charge of handling, as he wanted to work in his lab.

She knew that there would be a lot of people to show up even though the notice was only sent out, she looked at he watch, seven hours ago, because people would just love to work under the famous Tony Stark.

"Lets get this over with," she said to herself and walked to the door to where all the people wanting the job were supposed to be and opened the door," Hello welcome my name is-" but she cut herself off because she was surprised at what she saw.

Out of the dozens of chairs set up around the room only one seat was taken. She wondered if the sign hadn't been put out to signify that this is where the applicant should wait but when she looked the sign was exactly where it should be. Slightly confused because there had been many people over the internet talking about the position opening up, she walked over to the sandy haired individual and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Ms. Potts are here about the personal assistant job to Mr. Stark?" she said while holding her hand out to politely shake as the man stood.

" Yes, ma'am," he said with a thick British accent.

" Well if you'd just follow me we can start the interview process," she said while she smiled kindly at him and lead him to the room she'd just come from," you know I'd expected more people to show up for the job."

" Well many people did show but they all just kept leaving." The man said as he sat in the chair she gestured to.

" Odd," she murmured with a thoughtful look on her face before she shook her head and put a smile back on," could I have your application form please?"

He handed her the form before he sat back and crossed one leg over his knee and nervously ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

" Well all appears to be in order," Pepper said softly as she tapped away at her computer going over a background check, and finding nothing other than some medical information keeping him from being able to hold down many jobs, it all seemed pretty clean cut, "now Mr. Lupin is it?"

"Remus, please." He said as he shook his leg nervously.

She smiled kindly at him, "No reason to get jittery. I just have a few questions for you if you don't mind?"

" Go right ahead." He said as he tried to stop his leg from shaking.

" Do you think you can do your job well considering how often you appear to get sick?" Pepper inquired as she watched his leg finally stop shaking.

"I believe it won't be a problem, I just might need a day or two once a month to just recuperate. "He said and his voice croaked and he cleared his throat frustrated.

" I don't see that honestly being a problem, what your asking for is easily doable. You seem to be well educated, which is interesting since you seem to have trouble holding down a job." Pepper said to her self quietly as she tapped away at the key board," What made you want to go all the way from Europe to work for Stark industries, as Mr. Starks assistant no less?" she asked lastly as she seemed satisfied with the information she'd found.

" I honestly don't know." Remus said in answer to her question.

Really he didn't, he had a stable job as a teacher at Hogwarts, he had a room and all the food he could eat provided by the house elves, and yet here he was, in New York getting another job. But he keeps telling himself its for a good cause, but really he had been fine before he had been accosted by a bunch of first years about a week ago.

 _Flashback_

" _Professor Lupin?" Remus heard someone ask behind him and turned to see Harry running down the hall towards._

 _"Yes Mr. Potter, its just before curfew you should be in your common room at the very least if not in bed, there are classes tomorrow." Remus chided softly but smiled kindly at him showing that he wasn't really in trouble._

 _Harry blushed lightly and fidgeted his feet and looked up at him through his eyelashes which made him look younger than eleven," I'm sorry sir but there is something important I need to talk to you about."_

 _" What is it Mr. Potter? "he asked lightly," I'm sure whatever it is could have been spoken about tomorrow."_

 _" Um," he murmured and looked behind him as if afraid and Remus got concerned then._

 _" Harry are you alright?" he asked as he bent down to his height._

 _" Can we please talk in private?" he practically begged._

 _" Sure thing." Remus said hurriedly._

 _He then quickly lead Harry through the halls and up to the defense corridor and quickly took him inside and lead him into his office where he sat him down and offered up some tea and chocolate immediately and took a seat next to him._

 _" What is you needed to talk about Harry?" Remus asked as he looked Harry over for any visible signs of injuries._

 _Harry fidgeted around for a minute and sipped on his tea before he sighed and set his tea down and turned towards Remus completely calm, which through him off._

 _" I know you're a werewolf," Harry stated bluntly._

 _Remus flinched before he could top himself and he cleared his throat and tugged at his collar," Well you se-" but Harry cut him off._

 _" I don't care about that. I also know that you were very close to my parents and that I'm considered your cub and apart of your pack." Harry said as he took a bite of the chocolate he had been given and chewed with a thoughtful look on his face._

 _Remus was stunned at Harry knowing on any of this information, Dumbledore had told him that Harry knew nothing about him," How did you -" but he was cut off again._

 _" Know?" Harry finished for him and all Remus could seem to do was nod his head," all shall be answered soon. Now I need you to smell me to prove to you that I am completely who you think I am, I don't want you thinking you were tricked," and when Remus looked reluctant Harry begged," Please?"_

 _Remus look at him for a few second before he leaned closer and took big whiff, and pulled back after a second," Its you, still smell the same as the day you were born." Remus said nostalgic._

 _Harry nodded before he took his wand out," I Harry James Potter swear on Magic that everything you are about to hear is the complete truth, so mote it be." And magic swirled in the air before it settled down._

 _" Harry why would you do that? " Remus said angrily," There was absolutely no way that what every you had to tell me required you to swear on you magic like that."_

 _" If you had listened closely you would have heard me swear on Magic, not my magic , magic as a whole, that way if I'm lying I will only be punished, and my magic won't be ripped away from me." Harry said huffily._

 _Harry stood suddenly and his wand shot into his hand and he put Remus in full body bind to keep him from getting up, so he wouldn't do anything that could be classified as stupid._

 _Remus yelped loudly as he suddenly couldn't move ," Harry what is the meaning of this? Release me now, and lets talk about this."_

 _" We are talking, me and the others just thought this was the easiest and quickest way to talk to you, because you've always been a little stubborn and there was no way you would take this at face value." Harry said as he strode to the door._

 _" Now listen I don't what gave you the idea that you could a teacher like this but you can't just- " he was hit by a silencing spell._

 _"Sorry Moony," and Remus's eyes widened slightly at the nickname," but all your questions will be answered, and I really didn't mean to make it seem like your being held hostage, your really not, honest." He apologized as he opened the door._

 _From the door in walked six more first years that Remus had seen Harry hanging out with around school and in class and behind them being levitated was Dumbledore's Pensive. Which they most defiantly shouldn't have Remus thought as he watched it be placed down In front of him and Ms. Granger kneelt down in front of him and started to pour dozens of memories in before she stood up and dusted off her skirt._

 _" Now," Harry clapped his hands and if Remus hadn't been frozen in place he might of jumped at the noise," You know what to look for when seeing faked memories, I know you do, but I will go over it. Fake memories have distorted edges and bits of blurriness, I mean really its just not clear. Plus I've already taken an oath and you smelled me so really you should have no problem believing this but I know you'll have tons of questions , your worse than Hermione sometimes."_

 _" There is nothing wrong with wanting to learn Harry." Hermione said and Remus watched as she kicked a laughing Seamus in the shin really hard._

 _" Can we move quicker I'm tired." Blaise said as he yawned and stretched his arms high above his head._

 _" Right," Harry said and pushed Remus forward hard by the back of his head right into the pensive, "deep breath." Was the last thing he heard as he was shoved in._

"Mr. Lupin?" Remus heard and he came out of his memories.

" I'm sorry I just spaced out for a moment." He apologized and rubbed the back of his neck and laughed good naturedly.

" It's alright." Pepper said as she waved her hand and stood up," It seems as if you were the only applicant which I still find odd, but anyway all seems to be in order so I'm proud to say you get the job. When do you think you can start?" she asked as she lead him to the door.

"When ever tomorrow, today even if you need it." Remus said as he followed her out to the area he had been waiting in before.

" Tomorrow is fine." Pepper simpered as they went into the main part of the tower," why don't we get you an idea badge, show you around, and you get to meet Tony, sound good?" she asked as they came to an elevator.

" Sounds great." Remus agreed, wishing to still be at Hogwarts grading papers than this but reminding himself once more that it could be worse, as the elevator doors shut.


	12. Plan in Motion

Remus fidgeted in the elevator next to Pepper as slightly as possible trying not to show how uncomfortable this made him. He liked America don't get him wrong, werewolf's have far more rights in the states than in Britain, it's just the whole situation and how he got here.

Flashback

 _Remus gasped as he came up out of the pensive and immediately closed his eyes, and tried to shake his head but realized after a moment that he was still frozen. So he opened eyes and stared at all the, children? Can he even call them children. They were all sat around the room and looking at him as if waiting for him to jump up and freak out, which was his first thought after coming out but as he was currently unable to he didn't._

 _" Well?" Harry yelled frustrated after several minutes of silence with Remus just sitting there not moving, as he slammed his ands on Remus's desk._

 _This made Seamus who had dozed off, startle and release a loud snort and fall onto the floor in a heap. He growled at Harry and was goanna yell at him but changed his mind when he heard Anthony trying to hold in laughter and pulled him off his chair by his pant leg making him fall to the floor._

 _" Don't bloody laugh at me, your all very abusive you know that?" Seamus huffed angrily as he stood up and took Anthony's seat and got comfy._

 _" Your just easy to mess with that's all." Anthony nonchalantly commented as he put his hands behind his head and just stayed on the floor._

 _" Would you stop," Hermione grouched as she stood and walked towards Remus," Um, Professor?" and when he didn't even move a muscle she bent closer, she went bright red and looked away._

 _" Hermione what is it?" Susan asked confused at seeing her blush._

 _She bit her lip and pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it towards Remus, and they watched as his body relaxed and he his hands gripped the arm rests on his chair and he looked between all of the wildly._

 _" We forgot to unfreeze him." Hermione whispered as she shuffled back to her chair._

 _" My bad." Harry said his face feeling hot from his reaction earlier now and he sat back down quick._

 _" Uh," Remus said as he zeroed in on Harry," your from the future?" he asked lowly, and he got a panicked look and shoved his head between hs knees as he shook his head yes and started muttering to himself about what he just learned._

 _" A bunch of first years are all the seven Deadly sins sent back in time, Sirius is innocent, Voldemort isn't dead, and Grindelwald escapes and takes over the world, and , and aahhhhhh." He screams freaking out everyone in the room and he starts to hyperventilate._

 _" I thinks having a panic attack." Hermione says and rushes towards Remus and pulls a calming draught from out of one of her pockets and makes him drink it and they all watch him calm down._

 _" Why did you have a calming draught?" Blaise asked confused by her just randomly having what was needed._

 _She huffed and looked over at him through half lidded eyes," Since fifth year I have taken to carrying around potions, books, and anything else that might be useful in a crisis situation."_

 _"Fifth year," Remus said quietly," as in from before you came back in time."_

 _Hermione stepped back again and they all watched him for close to half an hour as he sorted thorough all the new information he'd been given. Where He then puffed up his cheeks and blew air from his mouth and looked up trying to look as put together as possible._

 _"Okay, I would ask why you showed me all this but one of the memory's was of you discussing bringing me in on this." He murmured just loud enough for them to hear._

 _" I don't remember agreeing to put that in." Susan said into the silence._

 _" I put that in," Luna said happily as she swung her legs back in forth from her seat on the top of Remus's desk," he needed to know, the nargles warned that it was the best idea, and said not to tell you. Otherwise this wouldn't have worked in the right way."_

 _" What? Nargles?" Remus asked confused at the little blond girl was saying,"actually I don't want to know. What I want to known is exactly what your wanting me to do, so I can get to work."_

 _" Your just going to help?" Anthony asked surprised," just like that, no extra questions, or yelling that were nuts and calling the Headmaster to put us in the hospital?"_

 _" See Potter I said he would do anything for you," Blaise said smugly as he crossed his arms with a self-satisfied smile," I'm a genius._

 _Susan scoffed at him," no your just observant."_

 _" You all argue a lot," Remus butted in before they went off on another tangent," and he's right I'd do anything for you Harry, your my cub, my family. If you need my help, I trust you. Plus the memories seemed legit and not falsified, so my only really option here is to just go with it and try not to freak out to much. That doesn't mean I'm going to just be fine with this and not be freaking losing it on occasion." He finished and let out breath as he gazed at harry._

 _" You don't have to do anything you don't want to Moony." Harry offered._

 _"You're so much like your mother you know," he said as he rested his hands on his knees and looked at him wistfully," she always telling me to never let your father and Padfoot force me into anything, and had a hard time having me do things for her even if it was just little things. I want to help, and I hope that with time I can get to the same level of closeness as I did before you came back."_

 _" Thank you." Harry muttered and cleared his throat awkwardly as he noticed the others acting like they weren't listening to give them privacy._

 _" Anyway," Remus said loudly to bring everyone's attention back letting them know the moment Was over," what is it you want me to do, lay it on me."_

 _" What we need you to do will require you use some light magic on muggles, some spying, and I'm sorry to say this, you'll have to quit working as a teacher here."Susan said upset that they'd be losing such a great teacher, but hoping he'd agree because it needed to be done._

 _" Quit?" Remus asked startled but he loved working here, this was practically his home._

 _" You don't have to do it Moony." Harry commented again a the others nodded along," we know how much being here means to you."_

 _Remus sat there fro several minutes thinking before he looked up determined," I'll do it."_

Which is how he found himself using magic to make Stark want a personal assistant, jinxing Stark tower to stop other people wanting the assistant job to enter, and lightly casting spells on Ms. Potts to give him the job on the spot.

He understood why he was here, but he didn't fancy being someone's lap dog at their constant call. He just hoped that Mr. Stark is how Luna and Harry had described him.

' He better be easy to guard and sway to our side,' Remus thought as he fingered the leather bracelet around his wrist as the elevator doors opened and he followed Pepper out and down a hall,' If he's not, and catches on, I can just contact them through the bracelet to know that my cover was blown. He can't be that bad, Harry said that when they went out of the castle to help protect muggles from Grindelwald's people they teamed up with the Avengers a lot.'

" Right in here we will get your access badge and then go meet Tony." Pepper said and pushed a door open and lead him inside.

Twenty minutes later they left the room and headed back to the elevator to go to the top floor where Tony was working, and Remus had a shiny new Identification badge pinned to his chest.

" Now Tony can be a little much to handle at times, but I promise it won't be to bad," She said with a bright smile on her face as she stared at the numbers ticking up to the top floor," probably." She muttered so low that if he wasn't a werewolf with highly sensitive hearing he would've missed it.

Remus suddenly got the idea that it wasn't going to be anywhere as easy as he thought it would be to sneak into Tony's good side and get him and eventually all the other Avengers to work with Harry and the others. He jumped as the elevator dinged and their was no turning back, because he couldn't do the obliviate charm properly, and he covered his ears as they were hit with loud rock band music.

"Jarvis," Pepper yelled as her fingers were stuck in her ears as she walked forward and he scrambled after her as she strode to the man in the middle of the room, looking through a hand held computer nit even bothered by the loud noise," turn the music off Jarvis."

The room went silent and Tony looked up miffed, "What the hell Jarvis?" he asked not taking notice of his visitors.

" Sorry sir," A distinct British voice sounded from the ceiling making Remus jump and look around," but it appears that you Ms. Potts has a visitor for you."

Tony stilled and bent his head backwards and look at them over the back of the couch upside down. Remus got the first look at the man he was meant to get to know and slightly manipulate into helping them, he had a string jaw and bright blues eyes, a perfectly shaved beard and wore what looked do be a grease covered shirt.

Tony was taking in Remus as well and saw Remus perfectly pressed suit that Harry had forced him to buy so that he didn't look homeless, which he took offense to he didn't look homeless. What really drew Tony' attention though was the big scar going across his face and he opened to his mouth to comment on it when Pepper cleared her throat.

" Tony," Pepper said as if she was talking to a five year old, which made him raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her," This is your personal assistant that you sent out for at three in the morning, Remus Lupin." She said and huffed when all he did was stare at her and then him.

" Cool," he said after a minute and put on a cocky smile," hi I'm Tony Stark self described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. "

"Remus." He said and held out his hand politely, which made Tony look at him weirdly and ha didn't take his hand so he awkwardly put his hand down.

"You didn't freak out what wrong with you? And what's with the huge scar on your face?" Tony asked which made Remus's eyes widen slightly and he spluttered.

"Tony." Pepper hissed.

" What? I'm just learning about my new friend here, if he's replacing you I need to know stuff about him." He said trying to defend himself.

" Well it was rude," she was going to continue but he phone beeped and she ha to leave to go deal with something, "I'm going to go, Tony behave." She warned as she strode back to the elevator and left leaving them alone.

" So where ado you live" he asked as he went over to the bar on he other side of the room and poured himself a drink and offered Remus one, which he declined politely.

" I'm staying at a hotel until I find a permanent place." Remus said as he watched his new boss down the tumbler full of alcohol in one go.

" Tony shook his head at the answer that he got," Nope that won't do you'll just move into the tower." he said as he walked back over yo the couch," what did you say your name was again?" Tony questioned as he flopped back on the couch and started going trough his tablet.

" Remus Lupin." He said confused and freaked out about his constant moving, questions, and habits," and I can't just move in here."

" Sure you can," Tony answered waving his hand dismissively," if your goanna do this job I need you as close as possible to call on any time day or night."

"Okay but-," He was cut up as Tony stood up and walked around him and down a hall.

" Come on all show you the lab and where everything is, and then I need you to sign somethings saying that you won't sue me." Tony yelled as Remus followed his fast pace down the hall.

"Why would I sue you?" he asked as he they came to a door.

Tony grinned at him as the door slid open," Hopefully for nothing."

Remus gulped as he stepped in, 'this isn't going to be easy,' he thought despondently as he took in huge machinery everywhere.' They better be grateful I agreed to do this, I really liked being defense teacher.'

He listened to Tony ramble on about his work and his constant question about him, and wondered who Dumbledore had gotten to replace him on such shirt notice.

All the way ay Hogwarts Harry and the others were begging to wonder if they should've found someone else to go and watch Tony as they hadn't planned for who would take up the position of Defense teacher when he left.

" This is all your fault Blaise," Seamus grouched as they sat in class waiting for the Defense teacher to arrive," if you hadn't suggested we use Remus we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Would you top complaining already?" Hermione asked as she glanced over pieces of paper," were just going to have to deal because we can't get rid of her yet, and its better to have her here than off doing who knows what. Besides it would look bad to lose three teachers in the first couple months of school."

" Still." Was all he said as the rest of the students began to fill into the classroom.

" I agree this is our first class and I already want to gouge my eyes out." Harry muttered and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hem, hem," a high pitched voice sounded making them shiver uncomfortably," welcome class, now wands away there will be no need for them in my class." and as Harry and Anthony bent down to hide they weren't putting their wands in their bags and instead up their sleeves the made disgusted faces to each other.

" This is goanna be hell." Anthony mouthed as they sat back up and Harry agreed as his vision was filled with nothing but pink as he looked at the new teacher.


	13. Kidnapped

Everyone was gathered in the boys dorm once more on the Saturday before Halloween discussing the newspaper that had been delivered that morning, that had the whole school in a ruckus. It was about Sirius being innocent and Peter Pettigrew being found alive. Nothing else was said on the matter but it was stated that they were going to give Sirius Black a proper trial to completely clear his name, and put him through medical help from his stay in Azkaban.

"Your aunt is amazing Susan," Harry kept saying happily as he practically bounced from so much happiness," I get to see Sirius again."

" Harry this is great but you need to calm down, your giving me a head ache." Hermione said gently as she lightly pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed.

He resisted though and kept bouncing around the room," Oh I know lets celebrate," He crowed excitedly, "Who wants cakes and butterbeer?"

Luna and Seamus raised their hands but Hermione shook her head negatively," no the last thing you need is sugar."

"Just let him," Blaise said from the floor where he had started playing chess with Anthony who looked to be regretting offering to play as his queen was destroyed," he'll crash later, which actually means he'll be jumpy for less time than if he didn't eat a ton of sugar at all."

"Must you always contradict every thing I say?" Hermione questioned while she took the book Luna had in he lap and threw it at Blaise who caught it with a smirk.

" Yes, I must. I like seeing you frazzled," he replied back and tossed the book back at Luna who went back to reading like nothing had happened," go get some snacks and bring me a butterbeer would you?" he directed towards Harry.

" Got it." He screamed as he ran out the door and out of the common room.

He was just about to tickle the pear to get into the kitchen a few minutes later when he hit from behind by a stunner, fell limp into arms and he was dragged away.

The others were starting to wonder where Harry was as he'd been gone for over forty minutes, when there was a knock on the door. Hermione sighed and got up and opened the door," Harry what took so." but she paused it wasn't Harry who knocked, it was Terry.

"Um, I was told to hand this to the people who Harry usually hangs out with?" he said, as if not sure what he was supposed to be doing and held out a tightly bound scroll for her to take.

" Thanks?" she answered in an equally confused tone, and when Terry just stood their she shut the door slowly and then looked at the scroll he'd given her.

" Well open it." Seamus said after she just started blankly at it for several minutes.

" What?" she asked before she shook her head and unraveled the scroll," It 's a ransom note for Harry." Hermione said after she had finished reading and looked up at the group.

" What?" everyone said as one immediately on their feet and trying to look a the scroll.

" All of you sit back down," Hermione ordered and they all backed away slightly," thank you, now I will read this aloud if you can all be quiet?" and when she got nothing but affirmative nods she cleared her throat and read aloud," We have your friend and he will only be returned in exchange of something you have of ours. This also our declaration of war, you have until dinner to form a response and to return what was wrongfully taken from us."

" What?" Anthony asked when she had finished reading and taken a seat not at all bothered by the note," why don't you look worried, we need to help him."

"Well the note is written in two sets of hand writing done in blue ink so I'm going to assume it's the Weasley twins," and when they just looked at her blankly she elaborated further," it's their favorite color to write in, and their writing is familiar. Plus who else have we taken something from, that knows about it?"

" We should still help though." Susan said as she walked over to Harry's trunk and pulled out the map to find where they were," they're not on here." She said after several minutes of looking.

" Are you saying we actually have to go look for them?" Seamus groaned into a pillow.

Blaise stood from his seat he'd taken on one of desk and headed for the door," you can, but I'm just goanna use a point me spell." And the others followed him down the stairs and in to the hall, where he cast the spell.

" What the hell?" he asked as it just kept spinning and didn't stop," their not anywhere near the castle. Where the hell could they of taken him."

"No he's here, we just need to ask the castle to help us find him." Luna said airily as she leaned against Anthony," would you mind showing us where Harry is?" she asked into the, thankfully empty hallway.

After a moment troches started flaring to life on one side of the hallway and Luna skipped forward," Follow the yellow brick road." She yelled as the others scrambled after her.

They followed the torches all the way to the library where the torches stopped and they look inside. It was mostly deserted besides a few older students scattered about at tables going through stacks of books and doing classwork, and Madam Pince dusting shelves near her desk.

"If this is where they are why didn't they show up on the map?" Susan asked as they stepped inside.

" They didn't show up because their hidden in the Raven's nest." Luna whispered and she took off towards the left die of the library.

"The Raven's nest?" Hermione asked as they followed her, and they all suddenly got memories of Harry and Luna finding a secret room that used to belong to Rowena Ravenclaw. Her study room when she was alive, full of notes and potions equipment, along with a few rare books and personal possessions.

"Merlin's balls." Blaise said a wide manic grin on his face and he took off at a fast pace to catch up to Luna.

"You found Rowena Ravenclaw's study, and didn't think to mention this to any of us?" Hermione asked as they came to a secluded area near the back of library.

" I didn't see the point," she answered as she fingered some of the books looking for something.

"You sure their in there?" Antony asked from where he stood looking over Luna's shoulder while she muttered under her breath.

" Positive, there is no other way they wouldn't show up if they were in here." She whispered as she pulled a thick book from the bottom shelf and they all watched as bricks moved on the wall behind them to revel a deep brown door.

"wicked." Seamus whispered and went to open the door but was stopped by Anthony who had taken a hold of his sleeve.

" We can't just walk in. We need some type of plan." He said nervous about not having an attack plan against the twins," I mean what if they attack us with pranks or something?"

"I'm goanna wing it." Seamus said and nudged Anthony out of the way and entered despite the groups protests.

The door lead down a long hallway bathed in low lit torches and after a few moments of walking he came across another door and pushes it open slightly and peeks inside.

He immediately sees Harry sitting a high back blue chair center of the room, looking mildly put out about the situation. Seamus glances about from the crack he's peaking through and sees several book shelves and a huge desk where three huge bubbling cauldrons sat. Behind them the twins were looking through textbooks and adding ingredients everyone once while.

"Can't you just release me?" He heard Harry ask as he craned his head to look back at the twin," I promise I won't leave."

"Were good." One of the twins said, Seamus wasn't sure which," and calm down little one its not like were goanna hurt you."

" Maybe test stuff on you," the other commented as he sliced up mandrake root," but not hurt."

The other glanced up from one of the potions that was turning yellow, " intentionally anyway. Our mum would flay our butts if she heard that we hurt another student, let alone the boy who lived."

" Please don't call me that?" Harry groaned softly.

Seamus felt someone pull on the back of is shirt but just knocked the hand away and stayed where he was, he was going to wing it. He watched as one of the twins walked out from behind the desk and over to a shelf and bent over ass on full display to Harry who went wide eyed and goggled shamelessly.

"Merlin," the twin behind the desk said as he put the knife he was using down and stared at Harry in shock," You are far to young to be staring at anyone's fanny like that, let alone Fred's."

This made Fred, the one who had been bent over getting ingredients spin around arms full of jarred ingredients to look at Harry in surprise.

Seamus had to cover his mouth to stop himself from howling from laughter at the look on all their faces. Harry's face was as bright as a tomato, and the twins had looks of mortification on their faces.

" I was not." Harry said defiantly, trying to save what little shame he had left at being caught.

"No," George said strongly as he rounded the desk to stand right in front of him," you do not just get to sit here and try to bullshit the bullshitter, I know what I saw."

"You saw nothing." Harry whispered keeping straight eye contact with George, and he was going to say more when their was a huge crash.

They both looked up just in time to see Fred steady himself after tripping into all the potions and everything exploded around them.

"Master." Harry heard and his eyes snapped open, and he saw that he was at the train station again sat next to death who was dressed in a lime green suit this time.

Harry swallowed loudly and looked at death," Did I just die again?" he asked voice tight.

"Yes, and before you ask so did the two Weasley's you're so fond of. "Death said with a straight face as he gazed out over the platform.

Harry' eyes misted over, but he shook his shook his head roughly, he didn't want to cry but he still did anyway," Why?" he asked though a tight throat.

" I needed to speak with you." He said and didn't even flinch when he felt a fist hit the side of his face.

Harry had stood up and hit Death in the face, burning with anger," So you killed me. You killed them?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

" It was important for you to hear this, please sit." Death asked as he waved his hand back over the seat he had vacated, which Harry denied the offer.

" Just tell me already." He practically growled.

Death sighed at the attitude but spoke," I can not communicate with you properly while you are in the mortal world. I could get bits of words though to you but it would impossible to hold a full conversation."

" Your staling, stop and just tell me all ready." Harry demanded as he begrudgingly took a seat.

" You need to move quicker, if you all don't start trying to figure out how to control the powers being the a deadly sin that has been given to you people will get hurt. Yu will be unable to co tian it properly and it will find ways to be used, completely out of your control," Death laid his hands in his lap and glanced sideways to see Harry looking angry but appeared to be listening.

" There Is also a matter of who exactly it was who killed you before you were sent back," this had Harry looking at Death with rapt attention now.

" Can you tell me?" he asked turning in his seat to fully look at him.

" Yes I can." Death said but gave no other comment and stared at Harry blankly.

" I am not in the mood for games." Harry said anger still apparent in his bright green eyes.

" Mr. Zambini was correct in his assumption earlier about those who killed you wanting to see you in deep emotional pain. Unfortunate, for I know how much she meant to you, that really was Ginevra."

" Why would she do that?" Harry asked as he gripped his knees tightly at it being confirmed that Ginny had killed him.

" Her mother corrupted her, however unintentional, the constant coddling and talk of how wonderful and important she was had negative effects on her. She believes that all should be handed to her and that everyone is beneath her. The fact that no one else seems think so infuriates her, to the point she wants to hurt all those in her path that might try to stop her from being greatest." Death stated softly as he fingered his bright pink tie.

They just sat their for a few minutes, while Harry stared blankly out over the platform thinking over hat he had heard. Ginny had been like a little sister to him and he hated that she had actually done everything that she had been accused of.

"Who was the other person?" he asked in a gruff voice as he peeked up at death whom looked right back at him.

" Mr. Malfoy, Draco. By the time they decided to get rid of he had the idea to pretend to be someone else to mess with your head before taking your life. He had to pick carefully who he wanted to impersonate to make it believable. Which meant no one you would of checked into being dead all ready, and seeing as how you weren't very close to Justin he choose him." He spoke in a soothing tone to stop him from freaking out and possibly punching him again.

Harry nodded his head lightly as e his hands shook with anger at what he'd just been told," Why exactly did you need to tell me this? The hat said knowing to much about ones future could cause great destruction."

" At the direction you were all heading, all the time you'd of wasted trying to see where Ginevra's true intentions lied, would set you back many years and inevitably gotten many killed," He said in answer to his question," which would mess wit the whole reason you were sent back."

"Anything else?" Harry asked tiredly as he closed his eyes and sat up straight rubbing his temples.

After several minutes of silence Harry opened his eyes and looked at Death confused," You do realize you control me correct," an at the blank look he got he continued," I control all that is living and all that is dead, you me do anything that doesn't get in the way of what fate has set out for you being the Seven Deadly sins."

" I don't understand," but he paused when thought about what Death had said," do you mean that I can bring the twins back?"

" you are very slow," Death said as he crossed his arms and pinched his nose," You have the power to make me, lets say send you back before the explosion, and possibly even the ability to send back the identical boys that you once knew from before back with you."

" You mean like, from the timeline before we came back? " Harry asked softly.

" They'd appear in their younger bodies In this time line with all the memories from the before up to the moment they died." He said as he stopped pinching his nose and turned towards Harry, who looked shocked.

"You're serious?" he asked his hands shaking from just the thought.

"No, I believe that is your godfather." Was the reply he got and he snapped his head up to see Death with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

" Did you just?" but he shook his head," I can't do that to them." He said in a defeated tone.

" Before you make a decision, discuss it over with them first." Harry heard him say and he looked up to see the twins fully grown in front of him.

" Well aren't you sight for sore eyes," Fred said his hands stuffed into his pants pockets.

" Yeah Harry haven't heard from you in a while," George said arms crossed over chest," well I can cut you some slack for about half the time seeing as I can't hear out of one ear." He conceded as he waved a hand at his missing ear.

Harry stared at them slightly in shock not knowing how to really respond to talking to them both once more," Um, you think being dead you'd get your ear back." was all that he said, and he groaned at how stupid that sounded.

George just laughed though and ran his hand over where his ear should be," Oh it did, but I kind of liked being with out. Made for a cool ass battle scar, I can make it come back when ever I want though so."and as he spoke his ear materialized back on his head.

" Now as much as I would just love to talk about my brothers disfigurement that's not really a disfigurement anymore," and George elbowed him in the rib which he ignored with a smirk," we need to discuss you forcing," he used air quotes around the word forcing as it had really been Death's idea," us to head back in time to help you save the world."

" Which were all for." George declared with a happy look on his freckled face," we want to fix things, because Merlin's saggy balls things were awful when we died." He finished and lost his happy atmosphere.

" We need to put the wrath of all of wizarding kind into our little sister." Fred practically spat furry evident on his face, and George nodded along.

" Are you sure I don't-" but he was cut off by a hand being slapped over his mouth and he looked up into bright blue eyes.

" We want to," Fred said softly ," plus we need to discuss you checking out my younger self's butt right before you got here." he tutted at him as he stepped back and they watched as Harry went bright red and started to sputter for an answer.

" No," George said loudly interrupting Harry and making him go wide eyed in fear at the tone, "You do not just get to sit there and bullshit us, we invented it."

" Yeah," Fred said with a serious look on his face," and just so you know," he got a smug smile on his face," if you take one of us into your freaky world, your taken both of us."

George nodded along equally serious," We are soul twins and you can't just have one of us," he stepped forward and bent down until he was nose to nose with him," are you prepared to handle that?"

Harry couldn't say anything he was to flustered and he was thankfully saved by Death who decided to interrupt and save him.

" Well it appears that all is in agreement, I'll just send you back then, " and he stood up and turned facing the three of them," I am going to send you back one minute before you all died, and will also be giving the others all the memories of what transpired here, along with the twins the basics of what had been happening." And with that he clapped his hands together like Harry had seen before and all their world went black.

Harry gasped as he opened his eyes and saw that he was once again In Ravenclaw's study, he wiggled his fingers and noticed he was still under invisible binds to keep him in the chair and looked around to see where the twins were. See He stopped though when he heard the door creak open and saw Seamus and the others all crouched outside the door looking at him in shock.

"You brought the twins back?" Blaise asked looking mildly sick at the very idea of having the twins back from thw first timeline back.

"Forget that," Hermione said as she walked into the room and waved her wand releasing Harry from the chair," we just got information on who killed Luna and Harry."

"Glad to know you missed us so much Hermione." The heard a voice groan and watched as the twins poked their heads up from behind the desk where the had fallen.

"That bloody hurt," George groaned and rubbed the side of his head, he stopped though when he touched his ear," hey its back."

"Fantastic." Fred said lowly as he rested his head on the desk, only to flinch away as it was to hot from the cauldrons.

"You know that's not what I meant." she said with a small smile.

"Whatever you say." They both said together.

" Merlin," Blaise groaned as they all took seats around the room," this is goanna just work out wonderfully." His voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

" I know right?" George asked equally sarcastic as he and Fred vanished the potions they had been working on and moved the cauldrons before taking took seats on top of the desk.

"Would you stop for a minute so we can discuss the situation please?" Susan asked from her seat on the floor next to Luna.

"Sure thing." The twins chorused together making Blaise groan again.

"How much did Death show you when he sent you back?" Hermione asked as she fingered the hem of her skirt in thought.

" Everything." George stated as he stretched an arm above his head and yawned.

"What?" Anthony questioned confused," but he said in the vision we got that he would just give you the basics."

They shrugged their shoulders in unison," must of changed his mind, and might I say those stuffed animals you made, we want some to." George stated suddenly sporting a very determined look.

"We are willing to beg." Fred said nodding his head determinedly.

"Really? "Blaise asked grouchily," out of everything you could ask or say, you want stuffed animals?"

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" they said together making Blaise groan and pull on his hair angrily.

" Yep, this is goanna be fun" Seamus said to Harry as they watched the twins argue with Blaise while Hermione and Susan tried to get everyone back on topic.

" Agreed," Harry said as he watched the twins happily poking at Blaise to rile him up," so much fun."


	14. Siriusly Weird

**Note: i know it's not a lot, but i was having so much trouble coming up with how i wanted to do this. I had so many ideas, that i needed to put them in other stories so i could focus on this better. and just uuggghhh. i hope you like this.**

"You know maybe we should Kidnap Sirius." Harry hummed as they we're all sat near the lake working on the homework that they had been assigned a few days after the whole debacle with the twins.

Seamus glanced up from where he had been playing with the leaves in the shallow water," Why? He's all ready out, and he's getting help for being in Azkaban for so long."

"Actually, that might be a good Idea," Hermione hummed around the tip of her quill as she looked up from her ridiculously long essay on the advantages of the locking charms do later in the week," We should do it on tomorrow."

"Why though?" Seamus asked again a little louder, getting the attention of the others who hadn't been paying attention.

" Why what?" George asked while he lazily made colorful deigns in the air with his wand.

Harry sighed," We should go get Sirius. The reason being that even though he is still in the protection of the Ministry, he's still not safe. Plus he's in a vulnerable place, so anyone could possibly get to him, and give him wrong information."

"Like the Malfoy's, because they are his family, and could use that to there advantage and do something. Dumbledore could even worm his way in, and if he does he could convince Sirius to not take custody of Harry." Hermione stated as she packed away her quills and paper and laid back stretching her back with a satisfied pop, causing her to release a satisfied moan.

" Which would mean we can't work on our stuff during the summer." Blaise said absently as he watched Hermione stretch and moan, before he blinked and looked away, wondering what the hell had he just been thinking.

" Well we should defiantly go get him them," Seamus said rubbing his hands together in thought, and a grin plastered on his face as he had just seen the way Blaise had been looking at Hermione.

" Can we at least have a solid plan?" Anthony groaned from where he sat leaning against the tree," we never have a solid plan, and we end up always stopping and having conversations on what we should be doing, in the middle of us doing something illegal."

" I have an idea of what we could do" Luna murmured to the group as she lazy filliped the pages of her text book back and forth.

Which is how Sirius Orion Black came to be in, what he would call the weirdest experience of his life. That's saying something, because he'd seen a lot of weird things, and been apart of even weirder stuff. Like there was that whole situation where he and James had polyjuiced as Snape and gone around muggle London in skimpy pink lingerie. This how ever took the cake.

He had been laying down just staring at the bright white ceiling doing nothing, when the door to his room was blown off and he was meet with the oddest site. What appeared to be two young kids stood where his door had been. At least he thinks they were kids, he was only going on the fact that they were under five feet tall.

One was dressed as in a full body raccoon outfit, making all of their identifying characteristics hidden, while the other was dressed like a sloth, Sirius wasn't sure, all he knew was that it was not what he expected to see today.

"Sirius Black," the raccoon declared, its voice startling deep, holding out its arm towards him," we have come to kidnap you."

"uhhh, how about no?" Sirius said with strained grin on his pale face.

"Sorry no is not a option," the sloth answered in a squeaky high voice.

"no is defiantly an option." Sirius countered back and was about to yell for one of the nurses or guards when there was a huge explosion that literally shook the building.

" Time to go." The raccoon screamed, darting forward and yanking Sirius from his bed while the sloth transfigured a gurney out of the blanket on his bed.

They pushed him down on to it, and he would have been able to escape if he had not just been released from prison and in horrible conditions. So just bitched about being manhandled as they stuck him to the gurney, so he couldn't' run a way or move, not that he really could.

" Please be less bitchy Padfoot, we just want to help you." The sloth squeaked at him as he was wheeled out of the room.

" How do you know my name?" je was very confused about this whole situation, who were these people, "and why are you dressed as bloody animals?"

His question wasn't answered as he they rounded a corner and spells were shot at them, but the raccoon just created a shield, and skipped forward and shot off a ton of stunners. Once they were all down she skipped back over and sat on the gurney and pointed forward.

"Mush Sloth slave." The raccoon yelled, and the sloth just sighed before pushing the gurney forward again to where ever they were heading.

" I have been kidnaped several times," Sirius murmured to himself as he watched the ceiling fly past as they seemed to be getting closer and closer to where the huge explosion happened earlier by all the noise," but this is just weird, what kind of kidnapping is this?"

" A fun one." The raccoon gruffly said as it started to stroke his hair, not at all caring about what was happening.

Sirius adopted a look that screamed I'm going to die as he stared into the raccoon mask of the person kidnapping him. He tried to look around as they burst into what he could only discern was the reception area of the hospital and was prepared to scream for help.

" Great you have Sirius, we can leave now." A high shrill voice interrupted his scream and into his line of vision came a someone dressed up as a big purple gorilla.

" there's another one?" Sirius screamed.

"Hi." The gorilla waved at him and looked like it was going to say something else when a someone in a bight white cat suit interrupted it.

" We have to go," It said irritably in a high male voice," before the DMLE shows up."

" We're already here," someone yelled, and Sirius craned his neck as much as he could and took in the form of Amelia bones, and a bunch of Aurors," Drop your wands and step away form Mr. Black." She ordered.

The cat looked like it was about to drop its wand and pee its self, but the others just froze, before jumping on to the gurney, the sloth pulling the cat on. Then all Sirius saw was a bunch of flashing spells, before a shield was cast about them, and they gurney was moved forward by magic at a vey fast and unsafe pace. Sirius screamed because that was all he could do as he felt them barrel over most of the aurous, and kept screaming as they rocketed out the door of the building

"Stop screaming." The cat yelled leaning right over him, the mask crinkled in irritation.

Sirius stopped as they slowed down a bit as they flew into the streets outside, and looked the cat right in the face and burped long and hard.

" EEEWWWW." The cat screeched leaning back, while the gorilla started laughing, sounding like a dog humping a squeaky toy.

"All of you shut it." The sloth yelled angrily as they weaved in and out of the traffic, and since no one was screaming around them Sirius guessed they must be invisible.

" What do you want from me?" Sirius asked huffily as they came to a stop at a park not far from the hospital.

The sloth sighed as it pulled out a length of rope and everyone one took hold, except Sirius was till frozen, so the gorilla grabbed his arm and held it tightly," we want to help you."

" Why?" Sirius asked getting annoyed be not getting answers.

Sirius carefully watched as the sloth pulled ist mask off and looked back up at him with bright green eyes that he'd recognize any where.

" Harry?" he asked confused.

" Hey fluffy." Harry ginned wolfishly and with that they all disappeared by portkey, leaving behind the gurney for the DMLE to find when they showed up a few minutes after they'd left.

 **Note: i would like to say that all the errors in this story are there because i can't see them, not to say i don't fix them if i see them, but it looks right to me.**


End file.
